Rétention
by Adamantys
Summary: Basé sur X-Men : First Class. L'un ne connaissait plus l'utilité de retenir qui que ce soit ; l'autre n'a jamais cherché à le retenir de force.
1. Erik, I

Bonjour,

J'avoue mon crime, j'ai beaucoup trop aimé _X-Men : First Class_ pour mon bien-être. Ce qui suit prend plus ou moins pour point d'ancrage les évènements du film - en fait, le film est un prétexte pour avoir écrit ceci. Quelques chapitres suivront, je ne sais pas encore combien, cela dépendra de Charles et d'Erik. C'est qu'ils savent se montrer têtus.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que le film sur lequel repose les lignes suivantes.

Bonne lecture,

Adamantys.

* * *

><p>Il l'avait suivi. Envers et contre tout, contre son aversion pour les combats, la violence, il s'était élancé derrière lui et n'avait pas cherché à l'empêcher de continuer, de parcourir tous les couloirs inutiles de cette demeure perdue au milieu de la campagne au contraire, il l'avait accompagné sans même essayer de pénétrer son esprit pour tenter de le calmer. De le contraindre. Erik savait que Charles avait ce pouvoir, mais comme la première fois, où il lui avait conseillé de rester en lui affirmant qu'il pouvait l'y contraindre, mais qu'il ne le ferait pas, il n'avait rien tenté pour l'arrêter. Il l'avait accompagné, épaulé. Il ne l'avait pas arrêté.<p>

Cette présence à ses côtés lui donna une force qu'il qualifia sur le coup de formidable. L'évidence s'imposa à lui : si Charles était à ses côtés, il pouvait soulever des montagnes. Et cette évidence le pétrifiait.

Charles avait dû le sentir, mais si c'était le cas, il eu la délicatesse de ne rien en dire, de ne rien laisser paraître non plus. Concentré sur ses pas, sur son avance rapide, cherchant mentalement, le plus discrètement possible, où se trouvait le général russe. Sans rien trahir. Erik s'exhorta de l'imiter, et le seul souvenir de Shaw rappela à lui toute sa haine, toute sa hargne et toutes ces années à courir derrière l'homme qui avait détruit sa vie pour en faire une machine de guerre. Plus rien ne comptait d'autre que son morbide objectif, sinon la présence de Charles comme un repère désormais stable dans sa vie.

« C'était… démentiel. »

Un mot aussi peu emprunté dans la bouche de Charles fit sourire Erik, qui maudit après-coup la capacité de son ami à percevoir l'infime changement dans un esprit, même celui commandant le sourire en coin. Charles l'observa pendant quelques secondes, incrédule, et Erik préféra détourner son intention en lui proposant une partie d'échecs. Juste pour se changer les idées l'espace d'une heure ou deux, se justifia-t-il rapidement avec désinvolture. Charles accepta il acceptait toujours un défi aux échecs, surtout si son adversaire était quelqu'un d'aussi doué qu'Erik, lui avait-il appris après leur quatrième dispute consécutive.

Charles prit les blancs, Erik les noirs il était désormais inutile pour eux de se concerter. Leur partie débuta dans un silence complet, mais en étudiant à la dérobée le visage concentré de son ami alors qu'il fixait le plateau de jeu, Erik devina qu'il n'était pas entièrement consacré à leur partie. Ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit d'Emma Frost devait continuer de le hanter, interminablement et Erik ne lui avait pas encore donné l'occasion de lui en faire part. Charles n'avait pas cherché non plus à le lui dire, se contentant d'y repenser sans cesse en lâchant des commentaires pour lui-même plus que pour lui. Sauf ce soir. Ce soir, il avait sûrement eu envie de le lui dire mais Erik avait sourit en l'entendant parler comme tout le monde, et avait préféré détourner le reste vers une partie d'échecs. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit la raison de son sourire ? Alors qu'il contemplait, franchement cette fois-ci, le visage toujours tendu au regard perdu de son ami, Erik n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer. Comme il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer l'attachement qui le retenait au Manoir, alors qu'il avait milles raisons de partir continuer seul sa quête, à commencer par le fait que Charles lui-même lui ait dit que lorsqu'il trouverait l'équilibre parfait entre la rage et la sérénité, il serait l'un des mutants les plus puissants n'ayant encore jamais existé. Plus puissant, même, que lui, pourtant télépathe d'une rare acuité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

La question fut tranchante dans cette atmosphère où Charles s'était involontairement isolé, bien que ce ne fut pas de la volonté d'Erik. Cela eut au moins l'effet de faire sortir son ami de sa transe. Charles fit rencontrer son regard avec celui d'Erik, et ne prononça pas un mot instinctivement, Erik soutint le regard de son ami tout en préparant son esprit à une probable intrusion. Qui ne vint jamais. Charles avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais lire ses pensées lorsqu'ils disputaient une partie d'échecs et, au-delà à vrai dire, à ne le faire que dans les occasions qui le justifiaient. Sauf que ce regard grave qu'il plongeait dans ses prunelles en cet instant avait toujours signifié une chose : qu'il se faisait violence pour accepter par lui-même de pénétrer un autre esprit. Erik l'avait appris dans les débuts de leur relation, après lui avoir demandé pourquoi il n'utilisait jamais son pouvoir pour défendre la cause des mutants dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

_« Parce que lire les pensées des autres revient à violer leur intimité. Il n'existe au monde pas plus personnel que son esprit, et avoir la possibilité, à tout instant, de leur enlever leur dernier refuge stable, revient à leur faire perdre leur individualité. Ce qui fait qu'ils sont différents des autres. A les réduire. »_

Si Erik avait compris les grandes lignes de la pensée de Charles, il était incapable de comprendre le mal-être, parfois même le dégoût que son ami éprouvait de lui-même lorsqu'il était trop fatigué pour brider son pouvoir.

« Ils veulent déclencher la Troisième Guerre mondiale pour ne laisser survivre que les mutants. »

Cette seule explication suffisait à faire comprendre à Erik le poids que portait Charles sur ses épaules depuis qu'il avait pénétré l'esprit d'Emma Frost. Même s'il n'était pas loin de désirer, à l'instar de Shaw, la disparition du genre humain, cette racaille qui refusait de les connaître, de les accepter, il n'en demeurait pas moins que tout cela avait des allures de fin du monde, et que, dans l'idéal de Charles, qui aimait tout et tout le monde, c'était inconcevable. _Inhumain_.

_Mais nous somme des bêtes, à leurs yeux, alors pourquoi ne pas agir de la sorte ?_

Charles ne répondit pas, parce qu'il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait pensé Erik, parce qu'il ne lisait pas ses pensées. Il s'était levé, avait enfoncé ses mains dans ses poches, et regardait désormais par la fenêtre le parc sombre de sa propriété, tournant le dos à son ami, qui rabaissa son regard sur leur partie à peine entamée. Bougeant ses pions, il fit échec à ceux de Charles, et se renfonça dans son fauteuil. Son ami n'avait pas bougé de sa position.

« Il faudra sans cesse nous cacher. »

« Sans doute, mais si c'est le prix à payer pour éviter des morts inutiles… »

« Tu es un éternel utopiste. »

« Et toi, un pessimiste qui ne croit plus en rien. »

Ils s'observèrent en chiens de faïence, l'un debout près de la fenêtre, l'autre assis dans son fauteuil. Face à face, un seul plateau d'échecs entre eux.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus croire, Erik ? »

Il ne chercha pas à connaître sa réponse avant que le concerné ne la délivre. Toujours ce respect de l'autre. Même de l'ennemi. En cet instant, alors qu'il ancrait son regard dans le sien, Erik éprouva une foudroyante envie de l'attraper par le col et de le secouer. Pour le réveiller, pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Son respect ne le mènera à rien d'autre qu'à la perte. Les humains les chassaient de leurs vies à coup de déni, d'insultes et bientôt, ils pointeraient leurs armes sur eux.

Comme les nazis avaient rejeté ceux qui étaient différents d'eux. Comme ils les avaient massacrés.

« Parce qu'on ne m'a donné aucune raison d'avoir foi en quoique ce soit. »

Charles conserva le silence, mais son regard était éloquent. Alors quoi ? Il le savait, il le lui avait dit, il avait vu ce qu'il avait enduré, du temps où Shaw était médecin au service des nazis, il n'était certainement pas sans savoir qu'on l'avait privé de sa mère parce qu'il était un mutant, justement. Même si c'était pour qu'il prouve son pouvoir. Pourquoi conservait-il cette foi insensée, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu, tout ce qu'il avait entendu ?

D'où tirait-il cette force ?

« Même moi ? »

Erik se raidit. Lui. La question dont il n'avait toujours pas la réponse.

« Je vais me coucher », annonça-t-il en se levant.

Et Charles ne le retint pas.


	2. Erik, II

Bonjour !

Il était écrit, il a été corrigé, il est publié. J'avoue avoir bidouillé un peu l'ordre des évènements par rapport au film : notamment l'exploit d'Erik avec la tour satellite, que j'ai déplacé au début de l'entraînement et non pas vers la fin, comme c'est le cas dans le film. Sinon, je crois que tout est plus ou moins dans la suite des évènements tels que présentés dans le film - enfin presque, Charles n'apparaît presque jamais comme ayant des faiblesses. Qu'à cela ne tienne.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, encore une fois, et je n'écris toujours pas pour gagner quoi que ce soit.

**Note :** Définitivement, n'aime pas les points virgule, or, je les adore. Si quelques phrases vous paraissent étranges dans leur construction, c'est qu'un point virgule devait traîner quelque part. J'ai vérifié : dans le chapitre précédent, le site me les a bel et bien bouffé, je suppose donc qu'il fera de même dans celui-ci.

Avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, j'aimerais remercier les favoris, les alertes et les reviewers de cette fiction, qui m'ont fait réellement chaud au coeur ! J'espère que cette suite répondra à vos attentes.

Sur ce, donc, bonne lecture !

Adamantys.

* * *

><p>Les trois jours suivants ne leur permirent pas de se retrouver seuls, comme ce soir-là. Plus une seule fois, ils ne purent discuter de nouveau de tout cela et, à vrai dire, de quoi que ce soit. Charles donnait ses conseils, supervisait les entraînements des plus jeunes et, de toute manière, ne manifestait en aucune façon l'envie de reprendre la discussion là où ils l'avaient arrêtée. Lorsqu'ils se rencontraient, Charles lui adressait un sourire plein de chaleur égal à lui-même, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais tenu les propos qu'ils avaient eu lors de cette soirée. Et chaque jour passant intensifia davantage l'étreinte qui s'était installée autour de son cœur. Erik était bien forcé d'admettre que les parties d'échecs nocturnes avec Charles lui manquait chaque jour davantage.<p>

Si ce n'était la présence de son ami, mais il se refusait d'y songer. C'était incongru. Et tout à fait hors de propos.

Erik s'était trouvé une occupation suffisamment distrayante pour y parvenir, et s'épuiser suffisamment pour que, le soir venu, il s'endorme sans avoir l'occasion de penser : entraîner Raven. La convaincre davantage de conserver sa véritable apparence plutôt que d'emprunter celle qui n'était pas la sienne, une pure création de son esprit. L'aider à s'accepter elle-même, pour qu'elle se respecte. La jeune fille n'était pas facile à convaincre, encore trop blessée par l'opinion qu'elle avait d'elle-même, ce qui faisait enrager Erik. Une raison inespérée de détester Charles. De réellement le détester, et d'oublier son étrange sensation.

« Pourquoi tu n'as jamais respecté Raven ? »

Charles sursauta violemment, lâchant le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains, lorsque la question tomba comme un couperet dans la bibliothèque la rumeur de la conversation animée des autres leur provenait tel un bourdonnement de la salle à manger du Manoir, attenante à la bibliothèque où Charles avait tendance à s'enfermer, le soir venu, avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Erik sentit sa colère perdre face à la claque que lui renvoya l'image de Charles, juste par le fait qu'il avait _sursauté_, lui qui ne pouvait jamais être surpris car toujours aux aguets, et surtout par le visage qu'il montra en se tournant vers lui. Ses yeux clairs étaient soulignés de lourds cernes d'un rare noir digne d'un coquard, son regard rendu vitreux et légèrement hagard par la fatigue ses joues s'étaient creusées, son teint était cireux.

« Je te demande pardon ? », souffla-t-il en ramassant le livre tombé à terre, après avoir récupéré un souffle plus régulier.

Toujours choqué par l'apparence de son ami, pétrifié, Erik ne répéta pas immédiatement. S'il ne l'avait pas bridé, son premier mouvement aurait été de se porter à son chevet, connaître la cause d'un tel changement dans son apparence. Cependant, il demeura sur ses positions, se rappelant la raison pour laquelle il se tenait près de l'encadrement de la porte de la bibliothèque. Charles n'était pas parfait, et il avait enfin un motif pour répliquer quelque chose à cet homme charitable qui lui avait rapidement imposé le respect, lui qui avait toujours croisé que de sombres imbéciles qui ne méritaient la moindre parcelle de sa considération.

« Raven », reprit-il finalement en observant Charles se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil proche, sans aucune force. « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas respectée ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je l'ai toujours respectée. C'est ma sœur. »

« Si tu l'avais respectée, elle ne se cacherait pas derrière une apparence qui n'est pas la sienne. »

Charles, qui soutenait sa tête dans la paume de sa main, chercha son regard à travers ses doigts, sans tourner la tête vers lui. Et lorsqu'ils se rencontrèrent, Erik sentit un long frisson le parcourir. Hagard, ce regard l'avait été parce qu'il croyait être seul désormais, il était aussi grave qu'à l'accoutumée, mais dénué de cette flamme chaleureuse qui lui avait valu le respect et la confiance des autres. Il était dur, et reflétait sans doute la mauvaise humeur qui pointait dans sa voix lorsqu'il répondit :

« Il fallait la protéger. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'elle pense d'elle le discours qu'elle tient aujourd'hui, et je l'ai toujours respectée, parce qu'elle était toujours elle-même, sous cette apparence que tu adores, lorsque nous étions rentrés. Je l'ai toujours respectée. »

Charles n'avait jamais exprimé la moindre impatience, mais ce soir-là, il se laissa aller aux fondements de l'être humain sans chercher à dissimuler ses sentiments. Ce soir-là, il accepta de baisser sa garde et de dévoiler ses humeurs, aussi mauvaises furent-elles. Et Erik se sentit tressaillir devant cet homme sans toutes ces barrières polies que son éducation lui avait appris à dresser.

C'était démentiel et cette fois, ce n'était pas Charles qui le pensait. Et ce n'était pas non plus pour la même raison. Erik ne parvenait pas à se rendre à cette évidence qui venait de le gifler de toutes ses forces, et Dieu seul sait à quel point l'évidence peut être puissante. Si le déni était l'arme la plus redoutable de l'être humain, la mutation ne l'avait pas, de toute évidence, annihilée Erik avait réussi à ne pas y faire attention, comme de toutes ces petites choses qui auraient pu le faire se détourner de son objectif, et de toute façon, n'y croyait pas. Il avait acquis cette capacité avec le temps rien n'était jamais plus important qu'un entraînement intensif, une recherche d'informations et l'idée du décès proche de Shaw. Alors, il avait relégué tout cela au second plan, son esprit tranquille par l'assurance qu'il se faisait des idées. Charles était un ami proche, précieux son premier ami, en vérité, qui lui offrait une stabilité bienvenue dans sa vie chaotique, et c'était déjà beaucoup, pour lui qui avait développé une méfiance quasi maladive à l'égard de tout type de relation, à commencer par l'amitié. Et jusqu'ici, Erik avait bien réussi à le tenir sagement à l'écart de ses préoccupations actuelles.

Cependant, maintenant qu'il était face à un Charles d'une vulnérabilité qu'il n'aurait pu lui prêter auparavant, tout revint au galop. Cet intense sentiment qui faisait trembler ses mains, échauffait son cœur, tourmentait son esprit. Ce traître sentiment qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir un jour depuis que Shaw avait assassiné sa mère, depuis que lui avait commis son premier meurtre. On l'avait élevé dans la rage, la fureur et la plus complète haine envers son prochain, parce qu'il avait vécu parmi ceux qui détruisait la différence, parce qu'il avait côtoyé un homme qui, s'il l'avait accepté avec son pouvoir, c'en était servi comme d'une arme et s'était appliqué à détruire tout ce qui pouvait lui procurer une infime source de bonheur.

Comment aurait-il pu penser un jour retrouver de la chaleur de la part d'autrui quand il avait grandi dans leur plus totale cruauté ? Comment aurait-il pu concevoir un jour… quelque chose comme de _l'amour_, et surtout, quand lui le ressentait pour un autre homme ? Car c'était cela, non ? L'impression que son estomac se tord, que l'esprit s'embrume, la nécessité qu'il ressent de savoir qu'il est là, près de lui, même s'il se trouve à l'autre bout du Manoir. C'était cela, non ?

« Tu ne l'as… pourtant pas aidée à se sentir mieux », reprit-il en serrant les poings pour en cacher les spasmes, chassant ses idées d'un bon coup de volonté – mais incapable de les oublier.

« Je l'aimais comme elle était », répondit Charles, d'une voix toute aussi dure. « Je ne pouvais pas la contraindre à faire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas. »

« Tu avais de l'influence, tu… »

« Je voulais la protéger ! »

Cet éclat de voix fit s'interrompre la rumeur de la conversation des jeunes mutants. Erik lui-même en était comme deux ronds de flanc. Jamais Charles n'avait, depuis qu'il le connaissait, levé la voix, et Erik lui prêtait un caractère trop généreux pour avoir ce type de réaction. Charles avait toujours été diplomate, n'avait jamais cherché le conflit et s'ingéniait à l'éviter au mieux par une phrase certes subtile mais suffisamment bien tournée pour que l'on comprenne que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à dire. Du groupe, il était le pilier fondamental, la seule excuse qu'ils avaient tous de ne pas partir aux quatre vents, outre cet entraînement pour tenter de saboter les plans de Shaw. Tout s'écroulerait sans sa sagesse, cette foutue sagesse qui lui hérissait les poils mais qu'il respectait pour ce qu'elle était. Erik n'eut aucune réaction, encore sous le choc, lorsque Charles se redressa, rangea le livre qu'il avait en main et se tourna vers lui, ses traits tirés par l'épuisement mais ses yeux étincelant de colère.

« Elle n'était qu'une enfant lorsque ses parents l'ont rejetée. Sais-tu comment nous nous sommes rencontrés, Erik ? Elle en était réduite à voler ce qu'il y avait dans notre réfrigérateur, alors qu'elle n'avait que dix ans. Elle volait. Parce que ses parents ont eu peur d'elle, à cause de son apparence. Et tu veux réellement que je l'exhorte à sortir en société ainsi, alors même que ses _parents_, ces personnes au monde qui ne peuvent, normalement, jamais abandonner un enfant, l'avait laissée sur le bord de la route ? »

Il s'avança de quelques pas, de sorte qu'il ne resta plus entre lui et Erik qu'un seul fauteuil. Le cœur de ce dernier fit un bond et, inconsciemment, il retint sa respiration. Voir Charles dans une colère aussi froide qu'actuellement avait de quoi le remettre à sa place sans conditions, lui qui pourtant était plutôt du côté de ceux qui ne se laissent pas marcher sur les pieds.

« Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la laisser vivre le calvaire que j'avais vécu. Le seul fait d'avoir une préférence sexuelle différente est considéré comme monstrueux, alors qu'en aurait-il été, pour elle ? »

Erik tiqua. S'il avait retenu quelque chose de ce que venait de dire Charles, ce n'était pas la crainte que ce dernier avait nourri du jugement des autres si Raven était sortie dans sa véritable apparence.

« Tu… Tu es… »

« Je ne m'en suis jamais caché », l'interrompit Charles, visiblement agacé par l'hésitation d'Erik. « Tu es seulement trop obtus pour avoir pu t'en rendre compte plus tôt. »

Et dans son regard luisait une blessure ouverte, poignante, une même blessure qui, chez quelqu'un d'autre, ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid.

Mais c'était Charles.

Charles qui lui avait tendu la main, qui l'avait accepté avec sa haine, sa rancune, son ardent caractère et ses idées butées, qui avait tenté de l'apaiser et de lui démontrer que toute personne n'était pas nécessairement du même moule que ses anciens bourreaux. Que la solitude ne valait rien comparé à quelques personnes qui, même si elles ne s'adressaient la parole que pour se saluer, vivaient ensemble et se _respectaient_. Le respect. Charles lui avait apporté ce respect, et lui avait appris même à se respecter lui-même. Charles et ses bonnes intentions. Charles et sa sagesse. Charles.

Charles et ses blessures.

Comment avait-il pu croire que, parce qu'il avait vécu dans un luxe démesuré depuis son enfance, il ne pouvait pas avoir souffert ?

« Tout va bien ? »

Il se retourna en même temps que le regard de son ami se portait au-delà de son épaule. Légèrement en retrait du cadre de la porte, hésitants, Raven et Hank les observait d'un air inquiet du moins, c'était le cas pour la jeune femme, qui ne cessait de faire l'aller-retour du regard entre son frère et Erik.

« Oui », répondit la voix de Charles, dans son dos, toute en douceur et chaleur, jurant avec cette voix polaire qu'il avait eu quelques secondes plus tôt. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Il dépassa Erik, passa son bras autour de la taille de Raven et, comme à son habitude, l'embrassa sur la tempe un geste d'une rare tendresse pour un être cher, qu'il n'avait qu'à l'égard de la jeune fille. Erik ne se souvenait plus vraiment de l'effet que pouvait procurer ces petites attentions, ayant appris à les mettre de côté pour ne conserver que sa haine, mais à cet instant, alors qu'il se sentait sur la corde raide avec ce qui était devenu un véritable point de repère, il aurait aimé que quelqu'un le rassure. Il aurait aimé qu'une personne qui lui était chère l'embrasse ainsi.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer, Charles, tu as une mine épouvantable », s'inquiéta Raven en prenant le visage de son frère entre ses mains.

Le concerné ferma les yeux, savourant sans doute le contact et la douceur de Raven à son égard, et soupira. Prenant les poignets de la jeune femme entre ses mains, il l'invita à défaire sa prise, un léger sourire au bec. Un sourire qu'Erik se jura de ne jamais oublier, tant il reflétait l'affection qu'il avait pour sa sœur que l'abattement de son corps épuisé. Un sourire puisé dans ses dernières forces juste parce qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il voulait la rassurer.

« Je vais me coucher », annonça-t-il finalement d'un ton neutre, juste milieu entre la froideur mordante qu'il avait eu pour Erik, et la chaleureuse affection qui le caractérisait pour Raven.

Et Erik ne le retint pas.


	3. Erik, III

Bonsoir !

Techniquement, nous sommes vendredi - Minuit est passé. C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, je l'admets, mais comme je craignais de ne pas avoir le temps de publier dans la journée de vendredi, comme je l'avais promis en réponse aux reviews, je me permets d'avancer un peu l'heure de la publication. J'essaierais donc de publier assez régulièrement tous les vendredis, afin de conserver l'avance que j'ai déjà et de ne pas me retrouver au centre du cercle vicieux que j'ai l'habitude de fréquenter. Si retard il y a dans la publication, je préviendrais à l'avance.

Voici donc la suite de cette fiction sans prétention, et je tiens, avec la même ferveur que précédemment, remercier tous les reviewers, les favoris et les alertes qui m'encouragent à continuer d'écrire sur eux, bien que je ne sois pas bien sûre de l'interprétation d'Erik, notamment dans ce chapitre qui risque de faire grincer des dents. C'est juste qu'il me donne l'impression de ne pouvoir se dévoiler et paraître véritable qu'en présence de Charles, ou s'il entre dans l'équation - surtout quand notre ami télépathe n'est pas particulièrement dans son assiette.

**Disclaimer :** Encore et toujours, rien n'est à moi (un miracle... ou pas, selon l'angle de vue). Erik et Charles appartiennent à Marvel, Michael Fassbender, James McAvoy et Jennifer Lawrence à eux-mêmes.

**Note :** Si le site n'accepte toujours pas mes points virgules pour ce chapitre, je les souligne au prochain. Il ne pourra pas me les refuser éternellement, le bougre.

Bonne lecture !

Adamantys.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Charles ne se montra pas au petit-déjeuner, pas plus lorsque les jeunes commencèrent leurs entraînements matinaux. Erik s'occupa de Raven, comme à son habitude, mais accepta de remplacer Charles dans l'assistance à l'entraînement d'Alex. Souvent, il lançait des coups d'œil à la fenêtre de la chambre de Charles, donnant sur le parc, et lorsqu'au déjeuner, son ami ne vint pas non plus, il posa la question à Raven.<p>

« Quand je suis allée le voir, ce matin, il dormait encore », avait-elle soupiré, son regard fuyant brillant d'inquiétude. « La dernière fois qu'il ne s'est pas montré de la matinée, c'était après avoir assisté à un concert. »

« Quel est le rapport ? », interrogea Erik, peu certain d'avoir saisi la relation entre la fatigue de son ami et le concert.

« Je crois que c'est à cause de ses capacités. Brider sa mutation n'est pas aussi facile quand il y a plus d'une personne dans son entourage immédiat. Du moins, c'est ce que je pense. »

Charles ne se présenta pas plus au dîner. Son absence commençait à faire jaser les jeunes recrues, qui s'en remettaient au jugement de Raven, mais cette dernière ne leur était pas d'une grande aide. A son appel, lorsqu'elle était passée dans l'après-midi, il n'avait pas répondu quand Erik lui avait dit qu'elle aurait pu entrer d'elle-même malgré tout pour vérifier que tout allait bien, elle l'avait fusillé du regard en lui lançant qu'elle savait que si Charles ne voulait pas être dérangé, il ne devait l'être en aucun cas.

Sauf qu'Erik n'était pas Raven. Erik n'était pas le frère de Charles. Erik était son ami. Un ami qui se souciait un peu trop de son compagnon.

« Charles ? Charles, c'est Erik. Ouvre, s'il te plaît. »

Quelques secondes de silence lui répondirent avant qu'il ne reprenne, d'une voix plus forte :

« Tu sais que je suis capable de l'ouvrir, alors ne m'oblige pas à le… »

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Le battant s'ouvrit et personne ne se trouvait derrière Charles, posté près de sa fenêtre, contemplait le parc plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Ce qu'il pouvait y voir étant réduit à son seul reflet dans les vitres, il devait être encore une fois plongé dans ses pensées, mais suffisamment pas pour ne pas avoir entendu l'appel d'Erik. Ce dernier entra dans la chambre, referma la porte derrière lui et s'appuya contre.

« Je ne savais pas que ta télépathie était suffisamment puissante pour faire bouger les objets à distance », fit-il à défaut d'avoir quelque chose de plus pertinent à dire – il s'était davantage préparé à défoncer la porte et à se retrouver face à un Charles furieux plutôt que d'être invité à entrer et se retrouver face au mutisme de son ami.

« Ma télépathie est le résultat d'une mutation. Ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai acquise qu'elle n'évolue plus. Et ce n'est qu'un embryon de télékinésie. Elle me donne un mal de crâne affreux. »

Erik ne s'était pas souvenu avoir nourri une quelconque appréhension en prenant la décision de forcer Charles à le voir pourtant, en l'entendant adopter un ton désintéressé, presque blasé, il se sentit soulagé. De justesse, il retint un soupir et se redressa, abandonnant la porte pour faire quelques pas en avant dans la chambre. A peine avait-il amorcé ce mouvement que Charles tourna son visage vers lui.

Dieu qu'il semblait avoir pris de nombreuses années en l'espace d'une journée.

« Si tu n'as rien à me dire, tu peux t'en aller », lâcha Charles après un long silence pendant lequel Erik, estomaqué, l'avait dévisagé. « Je suis fatigué. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Rien. Je suis juste fatigué. »

« Ne me mens pas. Ce n'est pas normal. Raven… »

« Ne mêle pas une nouvelle fois Raven à l'une de nos conversations, veux-tu ? », coupa sèchement Charles en s'installant sur le bord de son lit.

« Je ne voulais pas… Ce n'était pas mon intention. Elle pense que tu es fatigué parce que tu dois trop brider ta télépathie maintenant que vous êtes plus de deux dans ce Manoir. »

Un long silence suivit ses paroles, mais l'affaissement soudain des épaules de Charles n'échappa pas à Erik. Ce dernier s'avança vers l'autre côté du lit et s'y installa à son tour, dos à son ami, les mains crispées sur le rebord du matelas.

« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur pour toi. »

« J'ai de l'entraînement », souffla Charles après un instant de flottement. « Mais à mesure que le temps passe, il évolue, s'amplifie, et je dois redoubler d'efforts… Leur apprendre à contrôler leurs pouvoirs c'est aussi les aider à le gérer, comme je l'ai fait avec toi, et à répétition… »

« Tu donnes trop de toi-même. »

« Avons-nous le choix ? Shaw a des amis mutants, et ils ne parviendront pas à faire échec à ses plans par leurs moyens limités. »

Erik sentait presque poindre dans sa voix une pointe de désespoir mêlée à une profonde lassitude, résultat de tous ces efforts cumulés pour préserver l'intimité des autres. L'intégrité des autres. Bien sûr, tout cela était à l'honneur de Charles, mais… mais voir son ami dans un tel état d'abattement lui était douloureux autant que cela réveillait sa vieille colère, nouvelle excuse qu'il mettait à la justification du meurtre de Shaw. S'il n'avait pas existé, Charles n'aurait pas à subir une telle épreuve, n'aurait que l'esprit de Raven à sa charge et rien d'autre dans cette immense maison où les domestiques savaient se faire oublier. Il n'aurait pas d'autres efforts à fournir que ceux occasionnels lors de ses sorties avec sa sœur. Tout ramenait à Shaw, sa propre détresse, sa reconstruction difficile, comme l'épuisement physique et moral de Charles, qui l'avait tenu éloigné du monde l'espace d'une journée alors qu'il était nécessaire qu'il soit sur les devants de la scène pour entraîner de jeunes mutants. De jeunes mutants qui n'avaient pas connu jusqu'ici le moindre conflit de cette ampleur, et qui allait risquer leur vie pour le reste d'une humanité ingrate, qui jamais ne les reconnaîtra, et tout cela à cause de Shaw.

Shaw qui lui avait volé son enfance, son adolescence et sa joie de vivre. Shaw qui avait privé ces jeunes d'une vie calme et rangée, à l'insu de tous. Shaw qui poussait Charles jusqu'à ses derniers retranchements.

« Mais sans Shaw, tu ne serais pas là, toi non plus. »

Erik redressa si vivement la nuque qu'une douleur lancinante lui traversa le cou, lui paraissant cependant bien légère par rapport à sa cause. Charles ne le regardait pas, mais il avait tourné la tête et son profil arborait une mine désolée et affreusement gênée.

« Je… Je suis désolé, je n'ai plus suffisamment de force pour contrôler ma télépathie, je… »

« Lis mon esprit. »

Cette fois-ci, Charles se tourna entièrement vers son ami. L'incrédulité se reflétait dans ses yeux d'un bleu translucide fascinant, certainement les plus beaux yeux qu'il lui ait été donné de voir dans son existence de solitude et de douleur leur expression perdue, si différente de celle qu'ils avaient eu la veille, si dure, lui imprima l'envie irrésistible de l'attirer contre lui. Il n'avait jamais montré un visage si vulnérable, et tout ce que brida Erik pour ne pas passer pour un complet imbécile renforça sa farouche détermination. Charles devait au moins pouvoir être libéré d'un esprit, et s'il lui en fallait un, ce serait alors le sien. Il devait l'aider.

« Lis mon esprit », répéta-t-il.

« N… Non, je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Arrête un peu d'être aussi poli, bon sang, ça te coûte ton énergie ! Lis mon esprit, libère ta télépathie et qu'il s'abatte sur moi, si ça peut te libérer d'un peu, ce sera toujours bon à prendre. »

Charles ouvrit la bouche, mais dans son regard, Erik vit qu'il abdiquait. Il savait qu'il avait raison, qu'il devait relâcher la pression qu'il exerçait en permanence sur son esprit s'il voulait recouvrer un minimum de forces. En le voyant fermer les yeux pour se résigner à laisser sa mutation n'en faire qu'à sa tête, Erik se prépara à sentir une présence dans son esprit. Il se souvenait avec une clarté indécente la première fois où Charles avait pénétré son esprit, cette atroce impression de ne plus avoir de place dans son propre espace spirituel, d'être envahi, de ne plus avoir… d'individualité. C'était cela que Charles avait tenté de lui expliquer, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser alors qu'il sentait une déferlante irrésistible s'abattre sur lui et le repousser jusqu'aux confins de son propre esprit, tandis qu'un autre s'imposait.

En aurait-il été capable qu'il n'aurait pas caché la moindre de ses pensées. Erik ne chercha pas à se défendre contre l'intrusion de Charles. Depuis la première fois où ce dernier avait touché son esprit, il avait instantanément tout su de lui. Son enfance saccagée, ses entraînements intensifs, la colère et la douleur, les deux seuls mots avec lesquels il avait grandi. Mais depuis ce jour, d'autres choses s'étaient ajoutées à tout cela – la chaleur d'un foyer inespérée, l'exaspération de voir Raven s'acharner à dissimuler sa vraie nature, la nouvelle dimension donnée à sa mutation, le plaisir de partager une partie d'échecs au coin du feu, un verre à la main… l'affection démesurée pour Charles.

Plus que toutes les autres, Erik sentit les ondes de son ami frôler cette pensée, et ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer à son contact. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas réellement croire qu'aimer lui était possible, parce que ce n'était qu'une faiblesse de s'attacher de cette manière à autrui, parce qu'il avait _peur_, il avait préféré se focaliser sur son sentiment d'amitié pour le télépathe. Cependant, maintenant que Charles n'était plus en mesure de l'ignorer, lui non plus.

Et Erik ne savait toujours pas comment il allait pouvoir gérer ce sentiment qu'il n'avait plus ressenti pour quiconque depuis la mort de sa mère, a fortiori maintenant qu'il le ressentait pour un homme. Lorsque Charles se retira de son esprit, Erik demeura pétrifié, n'osant rouvrir les yeux qu'il avait fermés par réflexe au moment ultime. Une minute passa. Peut-être deux, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son espace vital dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il avait réduit sa respiration à peu de choses, comme s'il cherchait à se faire le plus discret possible, pétrifié.

Ce qu'il venait de vivre était la plus épouvantable des expériences. Sans un mot, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Et Charles ne le retint pas.


	4. Erik, IV

Bonsoir =)

Chose promise, chose due : voici le quatrième chapitre de Rétention. Pour être franche, je pensais être contente de ce chapitre mais au final, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, quoique je suis assez satisfaite de la scène que je m'étais imaginée depuis quelques temps. Ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.

Outre cela, j'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle : partant la semaine prochaine, je ne pourrais pas poster le prochain chapitre à l'échéance prévue. Je suis vraiment désolée =/

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, encore et toujours : rendons les personnages à leurs auteurs et les acteurs à eux-mêmes.

**Note :** J'ai souligné mes point-virgules, ils vont enfin apparaître ! Ou pas. Attendons la publication. J'aurais tout essayé pour vaincre la réticence du site en tout cas.

Merci du fond du coeur pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissées, tous les favoris et toutes les alertes, et merci également aux anonymes qui traîneraient dans le coin =) Vous me donnez du courage pour affronter les deux têtes de mule jusqu'à leur achèvement ^^

Bonne lecture =)

Adamantys.

* * *

><p>Erik suffoquait. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit à la volée, aspirant alors une goulée d'air glacée qui lui arracha la gorge mais lui fila le meilleur bien-être qu'il puisse espérer à ce moment. Lorsqu'il entendit des pas précipités dans son dos puis la voix de Raven l'interpeller, il usa de toute l'intensité de son pouvoir pour fermer la porte, laquelle résista étonnamment bien par rapport à la force qu'il avait mise pour la claquer, et la verrouilla de sorte qu'il soit le seul capable désormais de l'ouvrir. Il en profita pour faire de même avec tous les loquets de toutes les fenêtres, enfermant volontairement tous les mutants à l'intérieur du Manoir. Tous les mutants, même Charles.<p>

Par réflexe, il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre illuminée de son ami. Il était là, l'observant du haut de son étage, et son regard transperçait Erik. Celui-ci n'avait jamais envisagé la fuite comme étant une option tout au long de sa vie, mais cette fois, elle revêtait pour lui l'apparence d'un salut. Il s'enfuit dans les ténèbres du parc sans un regard en arrière, et courut jusqu'à ne plus avoir suffisamment de souffle pour parvenir à continuer. Il s'effondra au pied de la tour satellite qu'il avait détournée par le seul effet de son pouvoir, et trouva ironique que ses forces soient incapables de le soutenir davantage à ce niveau ; quand, pour la deuxième fois, et tout en douceur, Charles avait pénétré dans son esprit ; quand Charles avait partagé avec lui l'un de ses souvenirs les plus profonds et les plus intimes.

Tout le ramenait immanquablement à Charles. Il n'avait même pas la force d'en ricaner.

Il se traîna contre l'acier du pied de la tour et s'y adossa, le souffle saccadé, la chaleur de son corps alternant avec la fraîcheur de la nuit ; il prenait le risque d'être malade le lendemain, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Le sommet du crâne posé contre la carlingue, il observa le ciel dégagé où scintillait une ribambelle d'étoiles, plus éclatantes les unes que les autres. Il envia la nuit. Il aurait aimé être aussi serein qu'elle ne l'était à cet endroit.

Erik avait l'impression que son esprit allait exploser. Comment… comment avait-il pu baisser sa garde ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé cet homme l'approcher ? Il aurait dû… il aurait dû partir ce fameux soir, après avoir récupéré le dossier de Shaw dans les bureaux de la CIA, il aurait dû s'en aller sans se retourner, sans se laisser convaincre par les arguments de Charles. Il avait toujours fait cavalier seul et, outre ce malheureux incident qui lui avait valu d'être humilié devant Shaw lui-même alors qu'il venait de le retrouver, il s'en était toujours très bien sorti. Chacune de ses exécutions avait toujours été rondement menée, et il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne. A quoi bon s'encombrer des autres, quand on avait les ressources nécessaires pour s'en sortir seul ? Les autres étaient un frein, un fardeau ; pour preuve, ils étaient ici depuis plusieurs jours et n'avaient mené aucune action contre Shaw parce qu'il fallait entraîner les nouveaux mutants. Alors pourquoi avait-il baissé sa garde ?

Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui vaille la peine que l'on s'arrête. Qui l'ait traité avec respect, sans se focaliser sur son pouvoir ; qui lui avait, pour la seule fois de sa vie, laissé le choix de mettre son pouvoir au service d'un autre plutôt que de l'obliger à se soumettre.

Mais il n'oubliait pas son objectif, et si l'amitié laissait tout de même une marge d'erreur dans le cas où il devrait se séparer ou blesser son ami… ce n'était pas le même constat qui s'imposait en matière d'un sentiment plus avancé, plus profond. Deux problèmes en un… comme si une enfance brisée ne suffisait pas.

Il n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, bien au contraire. Ils avaient été du même camp que lui, ils avaient été eux aussi persécutés sous le seul prétexte de leur différence. Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, rien qui justifiait un tel châtiment dans les camps de concentration : ils n'avaient pas pris les armes, n'avaient haï personne et s'étaient retrouvés punis d'un crime qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix de commettre mais qui n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne. Même si c'était su. Erik ne les détestait pas.

Il n'avait rien contre les homosexuels, bien au contraire. En vérité, ils l'indifférenciaient. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la mort de Shaw, le reste n'avait aucune importance.

Du moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à cette rencontre avec Charles.

Erik se prit la tête entre les mains dans l'espoir de pouvoir chasser toutes ces pensées qui tournoyaient inlassablement, se faisant écho les unes aux autres. Il avait mal, si mal ici, et mal là, aussi. Quelque part au niveau de sa poitrine. Il se recroquevilla, remontant ses genoux contre son torse et passa ses bras autour – réaction d'enfant, sa réaction d'enfant perdu. Il avait froid. Tellement froid.

Lorsqu'il regagna le Manoir, en plein cœur de la nuit, toutes les fenêtres étaient éteintes. Celle de Charles comme les autres. Veillant à ne faire aucun bruit, Erik déverrouilla la porte d'entrée, fit de même avec toutes les fenêtres et fila sans demander son reste, suivant son instinct pour retrouver son chemin dans l'obscurité des couloirs, jusqu'à sa chambre. Il attendit de la verrouiller de la même manière qu'il avait enfermé tout le monde quelques heures auparavant avant d'allumer la lumière.

Il aurait presque espéré que Charles l'attende sur son lit.

« Quel imbécile tu fais », murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il devait mettre un terme à cette situation avant qu'elle ne devienne réellement irréversible, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Incapable de se laisser aller à dormir, trop effrayé à l'idée que ces dernières heures reviennent le hanter, il attrapa le dossier de Shaw que personne n'arrivait à retrouver et s'y plongea jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dessus, sa haine pour l'ancien médecin revenue circuler dans ses veines, l'aube pointant à l'horizon.

Il tenta de quitter le Manoir le lendemain, mais comme la première fois, Charles l'attendait. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas dans l'ombre, mais bien devant la porte d'entrée elle-même, lui barrant le passage. Erik redressa la nuque ; Shaw. Il devait penser à Shaw, aux atrocités qu'il lui avait subir dans son enfance, aux blessures qui continuaient de strier son corps, là où quelques cicatrices luisaient. Et si ça ne marchait pas… au moins à tout le mal que Shaw était capable de faire à Charles, s'il apprenait de quelque manière que ce soit l'attachement qu'Erik avait développé à l'égard du télépathe. Shaw avait toujours su à qui s'en prendre pour le faire hurler, l'emprisonner davantage dans la douleur et alimenter la colère qu'il nourrissait à son égard. La colère et la haine. Charles ne pourrait pas faire exception à cette règle.

« Tu as donc décidé de partir en guerre tout seul ? », finit par dire Charles, alors que le silence s'étendait entre eux.

« On n'a pas besoin de moi, ici. »

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de Charles lui fit froid dans le dos.

« Etrange que tu en sois convaincu alors qu'ils te font confiance et qu'ils peuvent avancer en sachant qu'ils sont soutenus… Je n'ai aucune légitimité à te retenir ici. Mais si tu es motivé à disparaître de notre vie à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier… Tu me connais pourtant, Erik. Jamais je n'utiliserais ce que je sais de quelqu'un contre lui, ou de quelque manière que ce soit. »

Il marqua une pause, regarda distraitement un bibelot posé dans le coin, et lorsqu'il fit rencontrer son regard avec celui d'Erik une nouvelle fois, ce dernier se sentit tressaillir. Il était d'une profondeur qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue, mais assombri par la douleur que sa décision causait chez son ami. Il le lisait dans ces yeux clairs qui le fascinaient.

« Je ne te retiendrais pas. Je le pourrais, mais je ne le ferais pas. »

Charles le dépassa sans qu'Erik n'esquisse le moindre mouvement et disparut à l'angle du couloir, laissant son aîné pétrifié. Cette phrase, c'était celle en tout mot identique qu'il avait prononcé la première fois qu'il avait essayé de les quitter. Ce qui se cachait dans cette phrase, cependant, était différent. La première fois, c'était juste de la déception. Une déception presque polie, parce qu'il avait pensé avoir trouvé un nouvel élément dans la résolution du conflit, pour finalement constater qu'Erik ne l'avait suivi que dans son seul et unique intérêt.

Cette fois-ci, c'était de la rancœur, la colère blessée d'un homme qui voyait la personne en laquelle il avait placé toute sa confiance la trahir. Qu'importe la raison qui pourrait motiver le départ d'Erik, s'il franchissait le pas de cette porte, Charles ne le lui pardonnerait jamais.

Et Erik se fit la réflexion que lui non plus.

Alors, quand Charles et Hank décidèrent d'emmener Sean en haut de la tour satellite afin de lui faire prendre son baptême de l'air, Erik les suivit, et s'amusa de ce que Charles tenta de dissimuler le sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres en se détournant pour se concentrer sur le Hurleur.

« Tout va bien se passer », tenta-t-il de le rassurer en lui flanquant une frappe amicale sur l'épaule.

« J'ai confiance en vous », répondit Sean sans quitter le vide des yeux, tendu comme une corde d'arc.

« Je suis touché. »

« Lui j'ai pas confiance, par contre », rajouta le jeune homme en levant brièvement les yeux vers Hank.

« Ne dis rien », compléta Charles en coupant l'herbe sous le pied du concerné.

Erik sourit devant l'échange naturel des trois mutants et attendit patiemment que Sean se décide à faire le premier pas vers l'amélioration de sa mutation. Enfin, tenta d'attendre patiemment. L'hésitation constante du jeune homme et les paroles se voulant rassurantes de Charles commençaient un peu à lui porter sur le système, surtout qu'il avait appris que c'était en situation de crise que l'on révélait son potentiel. Ni une, ni deux, il l'enseigna à sa manière à Sean : il le poussa dans le vide.

Quitte ou double. Il aurait probablement tué de ses mains le jeune homme s'il n'avait pas réussi enfin l'exploit de se laisser porter par les ondes sonores que provoquaient sa mutation alors qu'il chutait dans l'arrondi du satellite. Toujours profondément émerveillé par toutes les mutations qu'il pouvait rencontrer au cours de sa vie, Erik contempla Sean virevolter dans les airs à grands renforts de cris, mêlant ivresse et sons ajustés pour se propulser, pendant quelques minutes, avant de retourner sur terre – du moins, sur la plateforme métallique de la tour satellite où Charles le contemplait d'un air indéchiffrable, partagé entre le reproche et l'amusement. Légèrement enivré par la démonstration de force de Sean, Erik était un peu loin de la morosité et de la culpabilité des derniers sentiments en date. Il sourit.

« Quoi ? Arrête, toi aussi tu y as pensé. »

Et rien ne sut le rendre plus heureux qu'il ne l'était déjà que de voir Charles sourire à son tour.

Faire redescendre sur terre le Hurleur fut une autre paire de manche, trop enivré par sa toute nouvelle expérience. Lorsqu'enfin, ils parvinrent à le convaincre de revenir parmi eux, usant sans vergogne de mensonges que Sean n'aurait pu démentir compte tenu de son incompétence en matière scientifique – « Sean, nous ne sommes pas conçus pour voler très longtemps, tu devrais descendre avant que tes tympans ne supportent plus la pression » « Professeur, si vous permettez, ce n'est pas assez parlant… Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux lui préciser qu'il risquait de finir impuissant à force » - ils rentrèrent au Manoir, discutant avidement des améliorations qui pourraient être apportées – tout du moins, Hank partait dans de longs monologues excités tempérés par Charles et ponctués de questions plus ou moins affolées de Sean, qui n'avait toujours pas confiance en les prochaines inventions du jeune scientifique, quand bien même il ait réussi à lui confectionner une combinaison qui lui permettait de voler.

Derrière eux suivait Erik, légèrement en retrait, les mains dans les poches et le regard vague, ne se rendant pas compte que ce dernier était fixé sur le dos de son ami.

« Eh ! Le président va commencer son discours ! »

La voix qu'Erik jugeait criarde de Moira le fit brusquement remettre les pieds dans la réalité déjà Charles se précipitait vers les portes du Manoir, Hank et Sean sur les talons. Secouant sa tête pour rassembler ses esprits, Erik leur emboîta le pas. Il n'avait pas grande foi en ce qu'allait annoncer leur dirigeant : qu'allait-il déclarer, si ce n'était qu'ils attendaient avec impatience le franchissement des limites que leur arrogance avait instaurée pour avoir un motif de déclarer la guerre ? Les deux blocs n'attendaient que cela depuis des années, dévorés par l'ambition d'être déclaré Etat le plus puissant du monde. Charles était bien naïf de continuer de croire en la bonté de la nature humaine, et Erik bien trop attendri par ces derniers jours pour tenter de lui démontrer le contraire.

Encore une preuve que Charles était sa faiblesse.

A peine avait-il franchit le pas de la porte du salon que le discours officiel du président des Etats-Unis commençait. Et ce qu'il annonça n'avait rien d'étonnant.

« La politique de la nation sera de considérer tout missile nucléaire lancé depuis Cuba vers tout Etat occidental comme une agression de l'URSS contre les Etats-Unis. La liberté a un prix, un prix que nul ne saurait précisément chiffrer. La voie que nous ne suivrons jamais est celle de la capitulation. »

_Mais il y a aussi la voie de la diplomatie, n'est-ce pas, Charles ?_

Charles baissait les yeux, serrant les poings sur le canapé. A côté de lui, Moira arborait une mine peinée, compatissante ; un visage qui irrita Erik. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé l'agent de la CIA, quand bien même elle les avait acceptés avec leurs mutations ; c'était physique, et depuis le début, et certainement pas seulement parce qu'elle n'était qu'humaine et que sa fascination des mutations l'irritait. Certainement aussi que ces regards qu'elle lançait à Charles, qui hurlaient l'admiration et la loyauté infaillible qu'elle nourrissait à son égard, entraient en compte dans l'équation.

Erik retourna son attention sur la télévision, où le président terminait sa déclaration en invitant tous les citoyens à se préparer à un éventuel affrontement militaire, cette fois-ci nucléaire. Il secoua la tête la perspective de la confrontation du lendemain, alors même qu'il l'avait attendue durant de longues années, ne parvenait pas à réanimer la même impatience et la même soif de vengeance qu'auparavant. Au contraire : un étau enserrait son cœur alors qu'il sentait dans son dos la présence d'adolescents qui venaient de passer une semaine à s'entraîner pour se battre au péril de leurs vies. Sauf qu'ils ignoraient parfaitement ce que signifiait risquer sa vie.

« Je vous conseille de bien dormir cette nuit », fit-il sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Et il préféra ne plus penser au dénouement éventuel de cet affrontement, autant parce que remarquer qu'il s'était réellement attaché à tous ces gosses, pour lesquels il n'était pas tranquille désormais, le terrifiait, que parce que dans les blessés pouvait éventuellement figurer Charles ; voire même parmi les morts. Alors, sur ces paroles, il quitta le salon sous les regards stupéfaits, inquiets ou pensifs des jeunes mutants, et celui indéchiffrable de son ami.

Il devait admettre sa défaite : l'angoisse qui lui rongeait les entrailles était trop douloureuse, trop réelle, pour qu'il continue de l'ignorer. Il aimait la compagnie de ces gosses, il aimait leur insouciance et leur envie d'avancer dans le contrôle de leurs mutations ; il avait trouvé un foyer chez eux, parmi eux, de même qu'enfin ils avaient pu trouver avec qui être eux-mêmes. Et il y avait Charles. Et c'était déraisonnable, il le savait. C'était mettre la vie de Charles en danger plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà par sa décision de s'impliquer quand cette affaire d'ampleur mondiale. C'était admettre une faiblesse en plus, parce que s'il arrivait malheur à Charles, alors Shaw aurait l'avantage, et serait en mesure de remporter la victoire sur eux comme sur le reste du monde. Erik n'y pouvait cependant rien. Charles lui était cher.

Un silence de cathédrale s'étalait dans tous les couloirs de la résidence. Reclus dans sa chambre à l'instar de tous les autres mutants, Erik jouait distraitement avec la pièce d'argent gravée aux emblèmes du Troisième Reich qui lui avait tenu compagnie tout ce temps, relique matérielle de sa vengeance mûrement menée depuis des années, le regard dans le vague, l'esprit tournant à vide. Le dîner s'était tenu à la même heure qu'habituellement, et tous y avait répondu présent ; Charles avait recouvré une mine plus prometteuse en dépit des cernes mauves continuant de creuser son regard où n'avait jamais cessé de luire l'inquiétude et l'appréhension de toute la soirée. Erik avait deviné que son cerveau turbinait à plein régime, et qu'il en était encore à chercher des moyens quelconques et efficaces pour minimiser au mieux l'implication des jeunes dans cet affrontement. Il avait cependant donné brillamment le change en entretenant la conversation avec Raven mais également Alex, certainement les moins angoissés pas la perspective du lendemain ou le moins en proie à d'autres préoccupations, l'une par insouciance, l'autre par esprit de combativité.

Erik n'avait que peu parlé pendant le dîner, à l'instar de Sean qui s'était replié sur lui-même et avait été le premier à quitter la table en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Hank n'avait pas été très long à le suivre.

Depuis lors, il s'était enfermé dans sa propre chambre, avait pris place sur son lit et faisait slalomer sa pièce autour de ses doigts en observant droit devant lui. Pour une raison obscure, son esprit s'était comme désactivé, si bien qu'il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'au craquement du bois qu'il pouvait percevoir, au craquement du feu de sa cheminée ou encore au lourd balancement du pendule de l'horloge du hall. Il n'avait pas sommeil.

Et n'était pas le seul, en tout état de cause. Deux coups brefs frappés à sa porte le sortirent de sa transe, et quelques secondes supplémentaires lui furent nécessaires pour qu'ils reviennent complètement à lui. Deux fois dans la journée, ça commençait à devenir inquiétant, lui qui n'avait jamais eu d'absences telles qu'il ne pensait plus. Encore un peu dans le vague et légèrement déboussolé, il se rendit à sa porte et l'ouvrit.

Charles était appuyé contre le mur, juste à côté de l'encadrement, et semblait aussi perdu dans le vague que ne l'avait été Erik quelques minutes auparavant, fixant sans vraiment le voir le vase posé sur le guéridon de l'autre côté du couloir.

« Je me suis dit qu'un dernier verre autour d'une partie d'échecs feraient paraître notre insomnie moins longue », lança cependant le télépathe sans détourner le regard de la décoration, visiblement pas suffisamment enfoncé dans sa rêverie pour ne pas s'être rendu compte de ce qu'Erik avait ouvert la porte.

« Ce château n'est donc pas assez grand pour être hors de portée ? », répondit Erik en s'appuyant à son tour sur l'autre côté du cadre de la porte de sa chambre.

Le sourire que Charles tourna vers le déstabilisa : s'il témoignait de la fatigue de ces derniers jours qu'il avait dissimulée dans la journée pour permettre un nouveau regain d'énergie parmi les troupes mutantes, il était également amusé – un sourire tout en douceur, un sourire tel qu'il en avait eu à l'égard de Raven. Un sourire tendre et amusé.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de toucher ton esprit pour savoir que tu ne dormais pas, et que tu n'étais pas en voie de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Allons, viens, ça ne nous apportera pas grand-chose de rester chacun dans nos chambres. »

Il était impressionnant de constater à quel point Charles avait un contrôle de lui-même à toute épreuve, alors qu'il agissait à l'égard d'Erik comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'ici : avec chaleur et amitié. Comme s'il ne savait rien de ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de son ami, comme s'il ignorait parfaitement tout de ses sentiments. Erik doutait d'avoir eu, à sa place, la même force de caractère. Sans un mot, il le suivit jusqu'au salon, où Charles sortit le jeu pendant qu'Erik leur servait de quoi essayer de s'assommer un minimum et dénouer, le cas échéant, leurs nerfs emmêlés.

C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils se retrouvaient de chaque côté du plateau d'échecs. C'était peut-être la dernière fois que Charles prenait les blancs et débutait la partie, tandis qu'Erik s'emparait des noirs. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils s'échangeaient les premiers coups sans dire un mot, sirotant leur alcool dans un silence religieux, seulement brisé par le confortable crépitement du feu ronflant dans la cheminée. Et c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'Erik aurait l'occasion d'observer à la dérobée le visage concentré de son ami tandis qu'il imaginait sa future stratégie, et c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il admirait l'intelligence de cet homme chaleureux et réfléchi. Du repère stable de son existence, autour duquel il savait qu'il ne cesserait jamais de graviter.

Quoiqu'il advienne, c'était une certitude viscérale.

Erik devait profiter de ce dernier instant de paix inespérée qui lui était offert, et que ce soit juste entre amis lui suffisait, parce qu'instinctivement, il savait qu'il n'en vivrait pas d'autres avant de nombreux mois… si ce n'était des années. Mais il préféra se nourrir des peut-être plutôt que d'écouter son instinct tout le temps que dura leur partie de silence.

« Cuba… », souffla finalement Charles alors qu'il contemplait le plateau de jeu. « Russie, Amérique, cela ne fait aucune différence. Shaw est en guerre contre l'humanité, contre nous tous. Nous devons l'arrêter. »

« Je ne vais pas arrêter Shaw. Je vais le tuer. »

Il l'avait à peine pensé que c'était formulé. Charles leva enfin son regard sur lui et l'ancra dans le sien ; Erik y lut la profonde réprobation que son ami nourrissait à l'égard de ce morbide projet, mais toute la déception qu'il aurait pu ressentir n'aurait pu le détourner de l'objectif de toute sa vie. De toutes ses souffrances. D'une enfance volée, détruite, d'une vie réduite à peu de choses, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Erik ne pouvait renoncer à ce projet, le meurtre de Shaw était inscrit dans sa chair, et ce en dépit de tous ces changements qui s'étaient opérés en l'espace de quelques mois à peine dans sa vie, dans son cœur. Ce n'était pas suffisant, pas pour le détourner de cette idée fixe à tout le moins.

« Crois-tu pouvoir accepter ça ? », reprit-il après avoir chassé du plateau l'un des pions blancs. « Tu as toujours su pourquoi j'étais ici, mais la donne vient de changer. Les opérations secrètes, c'est terminé. Demain, l'humanité découvrira que les mutants existent ; entre Shaw et nous, on ne fera aucune distinction. Les gens auront peur, et cette peur deviendra de la haine. »

« Pas si nous empêchons leur guerre. Pas si nous parvenons à neutraliser Shaw, pas si nous risquons nos vies pour eux. »

« En feraient-ils autant pour nous ? »

« Nous devrions être capables d'être meilleurs qu'eux. »

« Nous le sommes déjà. Le prochain stade de l'évolution humaine enfin c'est toi qui l'as dit ! »

« Non, non. »

« Es-tu donc à ce point naïf pour croire qu'ils ne vont pas lutter contre leur propre extinction ? Ou alors est-ce de l'arrogance ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Demain, ils se retourneront contre nous, mais si tu te mets des œillères, parce que tu préfères tous les voir comme Moira… »

« Et toi, tu préfères les voir comme Shaw. »

La tension était palpable alors qu'ils s'affrontaient du regard ; le cœur d'Erik commençait à approfondir douloureusement ses battements, cognant contre sa poitrine, sa respiration se faisant un peu plus rapide. Erik chercha à ne trahir aucun signe, et parvint assez habilement à masquer la difficulté qu'il éprouvait à subir cette situation. Charles et lui avaient toujours eu des idées opposées, Erik cherchant davantage la résolution du conflit par la force, alors que Charles prônait le pacifisme. Il avait toujours eu foi en un avenir meilleur, parce qu'il l'espérait du plus profond de son être, parce que lui aussi connaissait la douleur du rejet de la différence et qu'il aimerait pourtant tant que l'on arrête de juger les autres pour ce qu'ils paraissent. Et personne ne pouvait lui dire qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait, qu'il ne comprenait rien, parce qu'il avait vécu lui aussi ses propres expériences à cause d'une différence d'orientation sexuelle qu'il avait pourtant assumée. Parce qu'il avait aussi assisté à l'autodestruction de sa sœur, qui se voyait à travers des yeux des autres. Alors oui, Charles savait ce qu'il disait.

Seulement, il était optimiste, et d'un fond trop bon, trop généreux, pour sa propre sécurité. Pas Erik. On ne lui avait pas appris à avoir foi en l'homme, parce que l'homme lui avait arraché sa famille sous ses yeux.

Leurs expériences n'étaient pas comparables, et s'ils aspiraient tous deux à un monde où ils vivraient libres, ils n'avaient pas la même conception des moyens pour y parvenir.

Cette conversation avait un goût de final, d'achevé qui ne convenait pas à Erik.

« Ecoute-moi très attentivement, mon ami : tuer Shaw ne t'apportera pas la paix. »

« La paix n'a jamais été une option. »

La réponse fut tranchante et claire. Erik ne l'avait jamais caché, mais ne l'avait jamais dit ; néanmoins, Charles le savait – il l'avait toujours su. Il lui suffisait de conserver le silence sans paraître le moins du monde étonné, sans chercher à argumenter pour le faire démordre de cette idée pour le prouver, la douloureuse résignation brillant dans son regard. Lui aussi l'avait senti, lui aussi l'avait compris : c'était la dernière fois qu'ils partageaient une partie d'échecs et un verre près du feu de la cheminée, et les peut-être étaient désormais de foutus mensonges. Soutenant le regard de l'autre, ils s'affrontèrent silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, un temps indéterminé pour Erik, avant que Charles ne brise l'immobilisme qui les figeait : il se leva, s'approcha du fauteuil où Erik s'était installé au début de leur partie et, appuyant son genou sur le siège du fauteuil, tout juste entre les jambes d'Erik, et ses mains de part et d'autre de ses épaules sur le dossier, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Sans jamais marquer une seule pause, une seule brève hésitation, sûr de ce qu'il voulait et de ce qu'il voulait faire ; il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Erik, ne demanda pas plus et n'attendit pas plus. Un baiser volé, consciencieusement volé, à la fois avec délicatesse et fermeté. Son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son ami, Charles ancra son regard clair dans celui sombre qui lui faisait face.

« Tu m'avais dit que tu n'utiliserais jamais ce que tu savais contre moi. »

« C'est de l'égoïsme, Erik. Rien que de l'égoïsme. »

A son tour, il aurait pu être égoïste. Ne penser qu'à ce qu'il avait envie, immédiatement : ne penser qu'à se retrouver dans les bras de cet homme si proche, trop proche de lui, qui l'avait fait se découvrir une humanité, un cœur. Embrassant cet homme qui lui donnait l'impression d'être complet, et surtout, à sa place. A ses côtés, pour le protéger jalousement du reste du monde, de la haine des hommes qui ne comprendront jamais leurs mutations et les haïront, parce que c'est toujours ainsi que fonctionne un être humain. Erik aurait dû être égoïste à son tour et l'attacher davantage, sans se préoccuper de ce qui pourrait advenir le lendemain, de la douleur que causait une telle évolution de leur relation… sans se préoccuper des conséquences du meurtre qu'il projetait de commettre. Il aurait dû se montrer égoïste, parce que ce baiser avait ce pouvoir convaincant, qui, lui, aurait pu être parfaitement suffisant.

Etait-ce la sagesse de Charles qui avait fini par le gagner, ou seulement de la lâcheté ?

Charles ne l'invita pas non plus à se montrer aussi égoïste qu'il venait de l'être ; au contraire, il sembla regretter son geste. Avec un soupir, il posa son front contre celui de son ami, et respira l'espace de quelques secondes, yeux fermés, le même air qu'Erik. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il annonça descendre dans la cuisine.

Et Erik ne le retint pas.


	5. Erik, V

Bonsoir !

Au final, je n'aurais jamais respecté mes délais, mais au moins je n'ai pas cumulé de retard. En ce mercredi soir, voici le, malheureusement, dernier chapitre de Rétention une fin, ma foi, sans aucune surprise je pense. J'ai le regret en effet de vous annoncer que j'ai suivi le film, de bout en bout. Charles et Erik ont vocation à briser tous les espoirs, tous les cœurs, et marquer cette phrase inévitable a été plus difficile que ces quatre dernières fois.

Une fin ? Ou pas, au final. Se présente deux solutions : soit je suis raisonnable et je m'arrête à la seule vision d'Erik, inscrivant pour la première fois un _Complete_ dans le statut d'une de mes fictions, soit je suis parfaitement inconséquente et je me lance dans une suite basée sur la vision de Charles, un prolongement du film sans filet de sécurité. Cependant, concernant cette dernière solution, vers laquelle je crois que je penche sérieusement, je n'instaurerais aucun délai de publication, n'ayant aucun chapitre d'avance.

Dans tous les cas cela dit, je tiens, à l'aube de ce dernier chapitre, tous vous remercier avec ferveur. Que vous ayez laissé une review, que vous ayez simplement ajouté en favori, ou en alerte, ou les deux, ou que vous soyez lecture anonyme, je tiens réellement, très franchement, à vous remercier d'avoir suivi Rétention jusqu'à lire ce message. Vous m'avez apporté un soutien non négligeable dans une fiction où je me suis souvent emmêlé les pinceaux avec leurs sentiments et leurs réactions lunatiques, alors merci, merci beaucoup. Je répondrais d'ailleurs au review à mon retour. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous conviendra, vous plaira.

**Disclaimer :** Toujours la même litanie, ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

Tout est dit. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Adamantys.

**Edit du 17 Juillet 2011 :** Je ne suis pas raisonnable : en tout état de cause, une suite de Rétention naîtra dans les jours, les semaines à venir. Elle fera cependant l'objet d'une nouvelle entrée sur FanFiction, ne sera donc pas publiée à la suite de ces chapitres. Je remercie **Lady Shadow Cassandra **pour cette pertinente idée !

* * *

><p>Erik n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans sa chambre, mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres endroits où se rendre à une heure aussi tardive. Les verres qu'il s'était consciencieusement enfilés durant leur longue partie d'échecs ne l'avaient pas suffisamment assommé pour qu'il puisse avoir envie de poser sa tête sur son oreiller et de fermer les yeux – à dire vrai, il était parfaitement éveillé, parfaitement lucide et conscient de ce que les dernières minutes qu'il venait de vivre n'avaient eu pour effet que d'aggraver sa douleur au lieu de l'envoyer dans l'oubli complet l'espace seulement d'une nuit.<p>

Demain, tout serait fini, et c'était inéluctable. Comment vouloir s'endormir et se retrouver le lendemain, quand on avait compris que la vie était définitivement une parfaite garce qui s'était jouée de lui ?

_Pourquoi l'avoir mis sur mon chemin ? Pour davantage me faire souffrir ? Dieu, je n'ai même pas besoin de Shaw pour me saborder et supprimer toutes mes attaches._

Il eut la ferme intention de s'effondrer sur son lit comme un adolescent en pleine crise qui venait de se disputer avec ses parents quand il freina des quatre fers en s'apercevant que sa chambre n'était pas aussi vide qu'il l'avait laissée. Enroulée langoureusement dans les draps de son lit, Raven l'observait d'un air enjôleur, qui ne parvint qu'à le replier sur lui-même.

« Eh bien », fit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. « En voilà une surprise. »

Il ne brillait pas par sa répartie, mais n'avait aucune envie de l'approfondir. Il avait d'autres choses en tête que d'être à la pointe de son cynisme sarcastique.

« Pas trop désagréable ? », demanda la jeune femme d'une voix lente.

« Sors d'ici, Raven. Je vais me coucher. Dans quelques années peut-être. »

Il appréciait Raven. Son insolence l'avait toujours beaucoup amusé, de même qu'il s'était pris d'affection pour son fort caractère borné mais complexé – un complexe qu'il s'était appliqué à dénigrer, à démentir en utilisant cette même méthode qu'il avait appliquée à Sean en haut de la tour satellite. En le lui prouvant par la pratique, plusieurs fois. Parfois même, ce fut de justesse, mais peu à peu, il avait vu un changement s'opérer dans le comportement de la jeune femme. Elle mettait moins d'ardeur à camoufler la véritable couleur de ses yeux, par exemple – un mordoré exquis. Elle commençait même à s'observer plus longuement dans les miroirs, sous la forme qu'elle s'était choisie, et Erik, lorsqu'il l'apercevait, lisait dans son regard le conflit de ses arguments contre son complexe sur son physique. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée, elle se battait pour conserver cette apparence factice ; maintenant, elle luttait pour se convaincre que sa véritable apparence valait la peine d'être vue.

Cependant, ce soir-là, il n'avait aucune envie de la voir, ni de lui faire la conversation, encore moins alors qu'elle était entièrement nue sous ses draps. Raven était une jeune fille vive d'esprit dont il appréciait la compagnie, mais il n'en voulait pas maintenant. Il voulait la paix de sa chambre impersonnelle, où rien n'avait été touché, qu'Erik s'était contenté de considérer comme une chambre d'hôtel et non pas celle qu'il aurait pu avoir dans un foyer normal. Il voulait être seul, et constater que, malgré toute son asociabilité, malgré sa condescendance et la perceptible impatience qui avait teinté sa voix, Raven continuait de lui tenir tête en mûrissant son apparence lui fila des démangeaisons irritées dans les tripes.

« Je préfère la vraie Raven. »

Elle ne comprit pas – ou elle comprit mais n'était pas prête à admettre que la vraie Raven avait une peau bleue recouvertes d'écailles disgracieuses. Erik se doutait que c'était la deuxième option qui motiva la reprise de son apparence de jeune fille de bonne famille blonde aux joues rebondies.

« J'ai dit la _vraie_ Raven. »

Elle hésita un infime instant, où la peur passa fugacement dans son regard. L'air moins sûr d'elle, tout sourire ravalé, Raven observa les écailles bleues réapparaître lentement sur son corps.

« La perfection », chuchota-t-il en admirant la jeune femme qui baissait la tête, toute impatience et asociabilité soudainement envolées.

Et ce n'était pas simplement parce qu'il cherchait une fois encore à convaincre Raven de vivre dans cette apparence – c'était surtout parce qu'il le pensait. Erik n'était pas dévoré par la curiosité de Charles à l'égard des exploits que pouvait accomplir la génétique ; il les admirait, elles le fascinaient – il les vénérait. Raven avait un don extraordinaire, et plus que pour toutes les autres, c'était sa mutation qui l'avait davantage conforté dans ses idéaux. Elle était magnifique, et voulait qu'elle le fasse comprendre au monde, que le monde la voit comme elle était, dans sa supériorité grandiose.

« Tu… Tu me passes mon peignoir, s'il te plaît… »

Toute cajolerie avait quitté la voix de la jeune femme ; penaude, tout son être hurlait son désir de fuir.

« Tu n'as pas à te cacher », répondit cependant Erik, insensible à sa nouvelle détresse, davantage à l'ancienne qui refaisait surface, alors qu'elle avait commencé à s'accepter elle-même. « As-tu déjà contemplé un tigre en te disant qu'il faudrait l'habiller ? »

« Non, mais… »

« Tu es une créature exquise, Raven. Toute ta vie, le monde a tenté de te soumettre. Il est temps de briser tes chaînes. »

La solution lui vint comme une évidence, douce et ferme. Il n'avait pas à inciter Raven à l'accepter – il savait qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent, malgré Hank – et il en profita, sournoisement, pour la convaincre une dernière fois, comme Charles avait failli le faire. Une ultime fois. Il l'embrassa.

Et durant le court laps de temps que dura leur baiser, il ne cessa de penser à celui que Charles lui avait donné, quelques minutes auparavant ; il ne cessa de penser qu'il était la chose qui allait creuser un fossé insipide dans son âme, qui jamais ne pourra être soigné que par son auteur.

Raven quitta sa chambre sans son peignoir.

Resté sur son lit, Erik observa la porte close pendant quelques minutes, sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait réussi, et il en était certain. Le seul fait que la jeune femme se soit levée et se soit dégagée des draps sans demander une fois de plus son peignoir, lui ait sourit et ait quitté sa chambre dans le plus simple appareil ne pouvait être meilleur indicateur de sa victoire. Erik venait de réussir à faire accepter à Raven sa véritable apparence, et à partir de maintenant désormais, il savait qu'elle ne se cacherait plus, ou tout du moins, resterait le plus longtemps possible couverte de ses écailles bleues. Cependant, cette victoire avait un goût amer.

Il avait arraché Raven à son frère dès l'instant où elle avait accepté que sa véritable apparence était meilleure que celle qu'elle avait adoptée depuis toute petite, qu'elle avait adoptée lorsqu'elle avait commencé à vivre avec Charles. Bien sûr, Charles ne la repousserait pas – il était bien trop attachée à Raven pour cela, et après tout, il l'avait acceptée comme elle était dès l'enfance, pourquoi la rejetterait-il maintenant ? – mais ce n'était pas évident que Raven décide de rester avec celui qui défendait l'idée de « vivons cachés, vivons heureux » comme solution provisoire. Plus maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle avait un allié de taille prêt à défendre bec et ongles son intégrité en tant que jeune femme à la mutation physique, et même si c'était ce qu'avait tenté de faire Charles à sa façon, à son échelle, il savait que Raven tenait rancune à son frère de ne pas l'avoir aidée à s'accepter elle-même. Elle avait toujours eu soif de liberté, et inconsciemment, Charles l'avait enchaînée.

Il avait voulu la protéger, et Raven l'avait accepté parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autres choix. Ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Erik venait d'arracher à Charles sa sœur.

« Une victoire, mais à quel prix ? », murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le dos, le regard rivé sur le plafond immaculé.

Il ne regrettait pas d'être arrivé au bout de cet objectif. Il regrettait seulement déjà les conséquences que cela allait entraîner. Il n'était pas évident que le caractère généreux de Charles n'en souffre pas.

« Je n'ai pas fait d'erreur, je le sais. »

L'amertume était néanmoins présente, secondée par la douleur d'un regard qu'il imaginait posé sur lui, une fois que Raven aura décidé vers qui elle se tournera à présent.

« Je suis désolé. »

Et c'était sincère.

Comme il l'avait pressenti, il ne trouva pas le sommeil, tourmenté, l'esprit agité. Il n'y avait aucun bruit au-delà de ses murs, et le ciel qu'il percevait à travers les carreaux de sa vitre était dégagé. C'était étonnant comme tout semblait plus calme sur ce domaine, jusqu'au ciel qui était resté au beau fixe nuit et jour lors de leur semaine. Erik avait besoin de s'enivrer du calme de quelqu'un d'autre, de quelque chose d'autre, et celui de sa chambre, bien que de dimensions plus que respectables, commençait à le faire étouffer. Sans prendre sa veste, il sauta à bas de son lit et quitta sa chambre pour parcourir les divers couloirs, descendre au rez-de-chaussée et pousser la porte d'entrée.

Dos à la bâtisse, les épaules voûtées et la tête levée vers le ciel, Charles était assis sur les marches du perron. Lorsque la porte se rabattit seule sur son autre battant, il tourna la tête, et son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire, bien qu'il fut évident que ce dernier était agité. Il brandit une bouteille de bière devant lui.

« J'en ai pris deux, j'avais l'intention de terminer ce que j'ai commencé pendant la partie d'échecs, mais si tu veux, elle est pour toi. »

Erik frissonna imperceptiblement à la mention de leur partie d'échecs. Le souvenir de la façon dont elle s'était terminée, sur une note douce-amère, était encore vif dans son esprit, l'un des éléments, si ce n'était le plus prépondérant, qui l'empêchait de fermer l'œil. Sans un mot, il s'approcha de son ami et saisit la bouteille ; lorsqu'il frôla les doigts de Charles, ce fut comme si celui-ci recevait un coup de jus. Si Erik n'avait pas tenu le verre fermement entre ses doigts, la bouteille aurait fini explosée sur les marches. Après tout ce qui s'était passé lors de cette soirée, Erik comprenait aisément la réaction de Charles – il aurait probablement eu la même, en moins violent certainement. Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque dessus, ce n'était pas le moment.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, les deux hommes burent lentement leurs bières sans s'échanger le moindre mot. L'air frais de la nuit, ou peut-être l'alcool, il ne savait pas vraiment, commençait peu à peu à calmer son esprit ; ses pensées se rangeaient sagement, ses préoccupations partaient se mettre au lit, ses derniers souvenirs, ses remords, son appréhension, sa douleur se firent oublier pour quelques instants. Peu à peu, il se retrouva seul dans sa tête bien rangée, sa bouteille d'alcool à la main, la nuit autour de lui, son ami à ses côtés.

« Je crois que tu as enfin fini par apprendre à Raven à se respecter elle-même. »

Erik aurait pu en sursauter. La voix de Charles avait été basse, comme lointaine, dénuée de toute agressivité, d'animosité, de rancune. Il n'avait fait que constater, mais qu'il ait pu déjà savoir qu'Erik était parvenu au bout de sa peine le prenait de court. Il n'avait pas imaginé que Raven viendrait à la rencontre de son frère aussitôt sortie de sa chambre. Devant le mutisme de son ami, Charles rajouta, levant les yeux au ciel :

« Elle est descendue dans la cuisine… nue. Elle m'a reproché de lui avoir demandé de s'habiller, et… de ne pas vouloir me battre. »

Il secoua la tête, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

« Je savais que ce jour arriverait. Dès l'instant où la société l'avait rejetée, elle l'a rejetée elle aussi. Dans le fond… Vous êtes semblables, elle et toi. »

Erik baissa les yeux sur sa bouteille alors que Charles buvait une longue goulée de la sienne. Ca n'avait été qu'une question de temps, et il était arrivé pour l'accélérer ; c'était ce qu'était en train de dire son ami. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Il regrettait seulement d'avoir eu à subir la rancœur de sa sœur la veille de leur plus important affrontement.

« Je suis désolé », lâcha Erik sans quitter le verre des yeux.

« Ne le sois pas. Tu as fait ce que tu pensais juste, et avec ou sans toi, elle aurait fini par décider de partir lorsqu'on aurait eu la preuve que nous n'étions pas que deux dans ce monde. Je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il lui faut. »

Erik sentit peser sur sa nuque le regard de Charles ; il leva alors la tête et rencontra le regard clair de son ami, profond et grave derrière quelques brumes qui flottaient par là suite à une ingestion trop importante d'alcool. Il sentit tout le poids que venait d'abattre Charles sur ses épaules par ce seul regard, dans lequel il lui confiait la tâche importante de veiller sur sa sœur. Parce que c'était lui qui convenait à Raven. Charles, lui, avait Moira. S'il avait pu l'aimer, ils auraient fait un couple harmonieux.

Raven et Charles formaient un couple aussi mal assorti que Charles et lui.

Avant qu'il ait pu s'en rendre compte, Erik avait lâché d'une main la bouteille qu'il tenait et l'avait levée vers le visage de Charles, effleurant du bout des doigts la joue de son ami. La larme qu'il voyait briller au bord de sa paupière portait toute la douleur que le nouveau détachement de Raven lui causait ; il avait beau le savoir depuis des années, il n'avait pas la force d'encaisser cela. Qui aurait la force de voir sa sœur, son amie d'enfance, son unique amie durant de longues années, son soutien infaillible s'éloigner pour un différend d'opinion ? Charles possédait une rare force d'esprit, Erik le savait. Mais l'être humain était toujours faible quand il s'agissait de faire face aux émotions, aux sentiments. Erik en était la preuve vivante.

Lorsque Charles ferma les paupières au contact des doigts d'Erik, sa larme s'échappa. D'autres menaçaient de s'écouler. Il serra plus fort les paupières, appuya sa main agrippant sa bouteille avec force sur son front, détourna le visage ; le cœur d'Erik se contracta jusqu'à lui en donner la nausée. Oui, il était la preuve vivante que l'être humain, tout mutant qu'il soit, n'avait aucune arme pour se défendre contre ses sentiments. Le visage en larmes silencieuses de Charles le terrassait, pire encore que le jour où il avait découvert la mine épuisée de son ami dans la bibliothèque. Pire encore que cette fameuse nuit où il lui avait ordonné de relâcher son esprit. Sur l'instant, il ne sut pas quoi faire, désemparé, l'estomac noué, le cœur à l'envers, et s'en remit à son instinct. Un instinct qui lui fit passer sa main derrière la nuque de son ami, qui lui fit lâcher sa bouteille sur les marches, qui lui fit attirer Charles contre lui, qui le serra dans ses bras avec l'énergie qui avait été la sienne ce soir-là, dans la chambre de Charles, juste avant qu'il ne découvre par la lecture de son esprit l'étendue de l'affection qu'il lui portait. Il aurait pu lui rompre les os, avec une telle force, il aurait pu l'étouffer, mais il s'en moquait. Charles aussi. Il sentit ses doigts s'agripper à ses côtes alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le cou de son ami. Erik, les yeux brûlants, posa sa tête sur celle de son ami.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Charles avait le souffle court. Avec douceur, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami, son être respirant la reconnaissance sans qu'il n'ait besoin de l'exprimer, et il n'y avait aucun embarras, aucune gêne dans son attitude. Comme lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, le regret en moins. Il ne regrettait pas, et ne s'excuserait pas de s'être laissé aller, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Erik l'observa reprendre sa place, chassant de son visage les dernières traces de larmes qui s'étaient égarées, reprendre sa bouteille et en boire une nouvelle goulée. Cependant, il ne chercha pas à rétablir l'écart qu'Erik avait mis entre eux lorsqu'il s'était assis, restant proche de son ami. Et Erik ne chercha pas non plus à le retrouver.

« J'avais quinze ans », fit Charles d'une voix légèrement éraillée, « quand ça m'est tombé dessus. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé de sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre, et j'étais terrifié lorsque j'ai découvert que la première fois que j'ai aimé, c'était un homme. »

Marquant une pause, il commença à jouer avec la bouteille, la nervosité suintant de ses gestes.

« Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris – enfin, je crois que je n'ai pas voulu comprendre. C'était… inapproprié. J'avais toujours eu de l'admiration pour la gente féminine, et j'avais eu quelques aventures sans grande importance, mais je n'avais pas connu d'expérience comme celle-ci encore… »

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? », coupa Erik, sensible à l'agitation évidente de son ami.

Charles tourna deux fois sa bouteille de verre entre ses doigts, l'expression penaude, avant de répondre :

« J'ai réalisé que je savais tout de toi et qu'en échange, tu ne savais rien de moi. Je… Je t'ai accusé à tort dans la bibliothèque, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. J'ai été injuste. Je m'excuse pour ça. »

« Je ne l'aurais probablement pas remarqué même si tu avais mis toute ton énergie à me le faire comprendre », sourit Erik. « Tu avais raison sur ce point, je suis trop obtus. »

« C'est ce qui fait ton charme. »

Erik manqua de s'étouffer avec la boisson qu'il s'était appliquée à avaler à cet instant. Un sourire nouveau jusqu'aux oreilles, fier de son petit effet, Charles lui tapota parfaitement inutilement le dos alors que son ami crachait ses poumons à essayer de virer le liquide qui s'était introduit dans le mauvais tuyau. Au moins, son espèce de trait d'humour avait redonné des couleurs à son ami, maintenant qu'il avait pu évacuer le trop plein d'émotions qu'il avait jusque-là contenu.

« Charles… », lâcha-t-il d'une voix cassée en jetant un regard noir à son ami, comprenant que celui-ci avait eu délibérément l'intention de le surprendre.

« Oui, je sais, j'ai dit que je n'utiliserais pas ce que je savais contre toi. Mais tu m'as bien dit que je faisais un cobaye mignon, j'ai bien le droit de me venger de l'embarras que tu m'as causé. »

Erik, plié en deux et entre deux toussotements, lui jeta un regard suspicieux, mais teinté de malice. Il voulait jouer à ce petit jeu ? Il ne connaissait pas encore sa peine.

« Je te faisais donc déjà de l'effet ? J'en suis flatté. »

« Je ne dirais pas que c'était… ce même effet. C'était un peu complexe, dans les débuts, tu me fascinais, et tu ne m'as pas aidé à y voir plus clair avec cette remarque. Enfin, ce qui est rassurant est que tu ne fais pas le poids face à la découverte de millions d'autres mutants. Ca, c'était parfaitement grisant… »

Définitivement, Charles était un adversaire de taille dans tous les domaines, même quand il s'agissait d'embarrasser son adversaire, de le surprendre ou de se défendre en cassant un mythe. Tout cela dans la plus parfaite cordialité, bien entendu. Erik ne l'entendait cependant pas de cette oreille. Il avait toujours eu le dessus sur toute personne, bien conscient qu'il était doté d'un physique suffisamment avantageux et impressionnant pour s'imposer et d'un puissant charisme, utiles pour la manipulation et la collecte d'informations en toute innocence. L'art de la comédie n'avait plus beaucoup de secrets pour lui depuis que la dissimulation et le mensonge étaient devenus de véritables saluts pour sa survie, et il avait appris à user de son charme sans vergogne, rendus insensibles par ses compagnes, la haine et la colère, pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Certains l'auraient volontiers qualifié de psychopathe, et Erik n'était pas franchement contre une telle caractérisation. Ca claquait, après tout.

Charles allait succomber, comme tous les autres.

Erik se fit la réflexion que l'alcool avait tout de même de sacrées vertus, quand il se décidait enfin à agir.

« Ce même effet ? », répliqua-t-il en se redressant pour mieux faire face à Charles, dont le regard scintillait – peut-être aussi par l'alcool, mais sans nul doute par l'espièglerie. « Je constate que malgré tout, l'existence de tous ces autres mutants ne m'ont pas totalement privé d'une quelconque influence sur ton esprit. »

Charles plissa les yeux. Erik avait déjà eu l'occasion de fréquenter son ami alors qu'il semblait aussi excité qu'un enfant devant un arbre de Noël au pied recouvert de paquets cadeaux – ç'avait été le cas, par exemple, lors de leur périple afin de retrouver les mutants les plus proches qu'il avait repéré grâce à Cerebro, chaque fois qu'ils leur faisaient une démonstration de leurs pouvoirs. Erik se souvenait des soirées dans leur chambre d'hôtel, qu'ils avaient toujours pris double sans que ça n'ait jamais gêné l'un ou l'autre, alors que Charles s'extasiait des merveilles que pouvait accomplir la génétique. Ils s'étaient quelques fois taquinés, mais pas à une telle échelle que ce soir, et Erik redécouvrait avec plaisir ce côté enfantin et innocent de Charles, vrai dans sa nature, pur dans son âme, qu'il démontrait quand il n'avait plus à être sérieux, grave, responsable.

« Alors dis-moi, Charles », reprit Erik d'un ton plus lent et plus grave, s'approchant dangereusement de son ami acculé contre l'épaisse rambarde de pierre du perron. « Est-ce que je te fascines encore aujourd'hui ? »

Charles fit mine de réfléchir, mais la rougeur lui grimpant sur les joues lui faisait perdre en crédibilité. Il parvint tout de même à se défendre avec aplomb :

« Non. Tu empestes l'alcool. »

Et il était profondément sérieux, si on omettait ses joues devenues rouge – par l'alcool ou par l'embarras, Erik ne le savait pas et, très franchement, dans l'état où désormais il se trouvait, il s'en fichait un peu. Non pas qu'il soit soûl, mais sa résistance à l'alcool avait enfin baissé les armes et lui avait suffisamment engourdi l'esprit pour l'avoir léger, sans pour autant perdre de sa lucidité. A quelques centimètres du visage de Charles, il eut un sourire sans rien répliquer avant de se reculer, de récupérer sa bouteille et d'en boire la dernière lampée. Avec un regard de chien battu, il observa après le fond de sa bouteille vide.

« Il y en a d'autres dans le réfrigérateur, si tu veux », remarqua Charles en se redressant à son tour pour contempler sa propre bouteille, vide elle aussi.

Toute sa malice avait disparu. Envolée. Le bon moment était passé, retour à la réalité, le vide intersidéral de la bouteille avait l'allure d'une aiguille venant exploser la bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés. Les épaules de Charles s'affaissèrent de nouveau, et Erik devina ce à quoi cela était dû : à l'affrontement du lendemain, à Raven qui prenait enfin ses décisions seule quant à sa mutation. Lui aussi perdit sa bonne humeur retrouvée, lui aussi sentit la morsure de l'appréhension revenir le hanter, lui aussi sentit soudainement ses épaules se charger.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'aller me coucher », soupira Charles en levant le nez au ciel. « Je n'ai pas envie d'être demain. »

« Moi non plus. »

Il aurait probablement dû garder cette confidence pour lui, mais plus grand-chose n'avait réellement d'importance ce soir. L'Erik qu'il était avant qu'il ne rencontre d'autres mutants, s'il n'avait pas disparu, au moins s'était-il absenté et ça n'avait pas d'importance. L'interprétation que Charles pouvait faire de sa déclaration n'avait pas non plus d'importance. Ce qui en avait, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas non plus que cette semaine de paix dans un autre univers s'achève. Il ne voulait pas revenir à la réalité, à la raison pour laquelle ils s'entraînaient tous dans la résidence de Charles. Si ce sentiment n'était pas dû à Charles, au moins l'était-il parce qu'il avait enfin le sentiment d'avoir trouvé une place dans ce monde et d'avoir été enfin en paix avec lui-même. Même si la paix n'avait jamais été une option, il n'était pas contre une trêve paisible.

Mais Charles avait bien sûr son rôle à jouer dans cette absence d'envie de se réveiller le lendemain.

_Et Shaw, alors ?_ demandait le regard que Charles braquait sur lui, incrédule. Erik se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Shaw… A quoi bon y penser ? Soit il le tuait, soit il se faisait tuer. Fin de l'histoire. Deux issues possibles, ce n'était pas la mer à boire, et l'une des deux étaient inéluctable. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être impatient d'être au lendemain.

Même s'il avait toujours été impatient de retrouver cet enfoiré.

Dieu qu'il était presque terrifiant de constater qu'une fois persuadé que l'objectif de toute une vie serait enfin atteint faisait perdre toute sa saveur à celui-ci. La traque était bien plus délicieuse.

Alors non, Erik n'avait aucune envie d'être au lendemain. De toute façon, ce foutu lendemain arrivera même s'il ne le veut pas.

« Raconte-moi ton histoire », fit-il alors en se tournant vers Charles.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu avais commencé, termine. »

« Mon ami, si je commence, on en a pour toute la nuit… »

« C'est ce qu'on veut, non ? »

Charles ne répondit pas immédiatement et les deux hommes s'observèrent en chiens de faïence pendant un temps indéterminé avant qu'un léger sourire n'étire les lèvres du télépathe.

« Ne viens pas te plaindre après cela. Cependant, rentrons, je commence à avoir vraiment froid. »

Erik se rendit compte que si l'alcool lui avait donné un peu de chaleur, son effet n'avait été que temporaire et que désormais, sa veste lui manquait cruellement. Se levant de concert, les deux hommes rentrèrent, jetèrent leurs bouteilles et Charles se dirigea alors vers sa chambre. Erik hésita sur le pas de la porte, mais le regard engageant de Charles le convainc de le passer et il alla s'installer dans un des deux fauteuils qui meublaient cette chambre chaleureuse, remplie de souvenirs heureux de la jeunesse de Charles, respirant la vie. Elle au moins avait quelqu'un qui vivait dedans. Le télépathe alla se pelotonner, enroulé dans une couverture, contre la tête de lit, leva les yeux au plafond en cherchant les bons mots qui démarreraient son récit et le commença.

Erik oublia à quel point son enfance était différente de celle dorée mais terne de son ami. Se moquant de quelques anecdotes, véritablement railleur ou juste pour faire sourire son ami, souriant à son tour à la mention d'autres, écoutant avec gravité certains passages assez difficiles, il assista au déroulement de toute la vie de Charles, sans que celui-ci ne lui cache aucun détail. Il en avait la conviction : Charles lui dévoilait tout, parfois avec pudeur quand le sujet était délicat, mais il n'hésitait pas. Et Erik apprécia du début à la fin cet excès de franchise, autant parce que cela démontrait le respect que son ami avait pour lui, en lui dévoilant la totalité de sa vie comme lui l'avait appris sans pudeur dans l'esprit d'Erik les trois fois qu'il y était entré, que cela témoignait de la confiance qu'il avait en lui.

Une confiance qui aurait pu être perdue suite à leur partie d'échecs mouvementée.

Au cours de l'histoire, Erik s'était levé pour se servir de l'eau et en avait apporté un verre à Charles ; il n'avait pas rejoint le fauteuil par la suite, s'installant à son tour sur le matelas, à l'opposé de son ami. Peu à peu, il sentait la voix de Charles perdre sensiblement en intensité ; il n'avait sans doute plus assez de force pour faire face à la fatigue, et Erik non plus. L'excuse pitoyable qui lui vint à l'esprit fut qu'il n'avait plus assez de motivation pour retourner dans sa propre chambre lorsque Charles sombra dans l'inconscience, mais elle ne fut pas suffisante pour le convaincre. A moitié endormi, chancelant, il se leva tout de même du lit et fit le moins de bruit possible lorsqu'il éteignit les lampes ; il entendit Charles grogner dans son sommeil et remuer dans sa couverture. Debout dans la pénombre de la chambre, il attendit que sa vue s'adapte à l'obscurité pour parvenir à discerner la silhouette de son ami avant de lui souhaiter mentalement une bonne nuit et de rejoindre par la suite sa propre chambre, où il s'écroula comme une masse sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, s'endormant aussitôt dans un lourd sommeil sans rêves voué à ne durer que trois heures.

Erik n'avait jamais beaucoup dormi et était de ceux qui considéraient que le monde appartenait à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. Malgré les doses d'alcool avalées la veille au soir, il s'éveilla le plus naturellement du monde aux premières lueurs du jour, la bouche légèrement pâteuse mais l'esprit sauf. Il n'avait pas la gueule de bois – pas complètement. Pas assez pour oublier la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit précédente, pas assez pour oublier ce qu'ils allaient affronter aujourd'hui, dans à peine quelques heures.

Roulant hors de son lit, Erik choisit de s'occuper plutôt que de ressasser seul les mêmes pensées. Ce n'était certainement pas le bon jour pour se mettre à réfléchir, à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage ; il avait besoin de calme, de sérénité. Avec Charles, il se devait d'être un pilier pour les autres – et surtout, pour la réussite de leur action. Il allait devoir soulever un sous-marin par la seule force de sa mutation, alors ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire. Passant rapidement par la case douche et changement de vêtements, quoique ce qu'il enfila soit sensiblement identique à ce qu'il portait la veille, il descendit dans la cuisine qu'il trouva déjà occupée : Raven, le regard dans le vague, attendait que la cafetière se remplisse, postée devant avec l'attitude d'un zombie. En tout état de cause, elle était tombée du lit. Elle remarqua à peine qu'elle n'était plus seule – enfin, si elle le remarqua avant qu'Erik ne signale sa présence.

« Déjà debout ? », fit-il en s'approchant de la cafetière qui venait de finir sa besogne pour en servir deux mugs tandis que la jeune femme allait s'effondrer sur une chaise autour de la table, ayant compris qu'elle pouvait quitter son poste.

Elle grommela quelque chose qui devait ressembler à un « mal dormi » suivit d'un « merci » lorsqu'il posa sa tasse de café devant elle avant d'aller farfouiller dans le réfrigérateur pour trouver de quoi leur remplir le ventre. Comme d'habitude, l'engin avait, lui, le ventre bien rempli de victuailles, de quoi tenir un siège – sans doute des ordres donnés par Charles aux domestiques chargés des commissions. Erik sortit beurre, lait puis alla chercher biscuits et autres choses à manger dans les placards avant de tout placer sur la table ; Raven, la tête planquée dans ses bras croisés, n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

Erik était content qu'elle n'ait pas pris la peine de reprendre l'apparence de cette adolescente blonde qui ne lui allait définitivement pas au teint.

Après s'être déterrée, Raven partagea le silence d'Erik ainsi que son petit-déjeuner ; ils prirent, consciemment ou pas, leur temps. Petit à petit, les autres s'éveillaient : Sean fut le premier à les rejoindre, suivi d'une Moira un peu plus alerte et professionnelle – ce qui arracha à Erik un rictus de mépris – et d'un Alex d'une humeur maussade – la semaine leur avait appris qu'il n'était pas particulièrement du matin. Outre le « bonjour » de coutume, ils n'échangèrent quasiment aucun mot, pour ne pas dire qu'un silence de cathédrale régnait dans la cuisine, et seul Erik paraissait être le plus réveillé et alerte de toute la troupe. Même Charles arborait une mine de saut du lit difficile lorsqu'il franchit le pas de la porte.

Il ne faisait presque aucun doute que le télépathe se dirigeait un peu au radar – il avait peut-être un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool la veille, le tenant moins bien qu'Erik compte tenu de la fatigue accumulée cette dernière semaine et de sa mutation, rendant son esprit plus sensible aux effets dévastateurs de cette drogue douce. Raven, assise en face d'Erik, sembla plonger du nez subitement dans sa tasse de café, comme mue par la volonté de devenir invisible – ah, elle était loin l'audacieuse jeune fille qui avait pris son indépendance en main. Elle pouvait avoir toute la volonté du monde, elle ne parviendrait pas à se détacher de son frère avec facilité.

Lorsqu'Erik ouvrit la porte de sa chambre après y être revenu pour récupérer sa veste, il trouva Charles appuyé contre le mur d'en face, désormais frais et dispos. Ses cernes n'avaient pas encore totalement disparus mais son regard était clair et ferme, parfaitement réveillé et concentré. Leurs regards se croisèrent lorsqu'Erik apparut dans l'encadrement de sa porte ; le télépathe esquissa un sourire hésitant. Il ne semblait pas très à l'aise.

« Merci pour hier soir », finit par lâcher Charles en se redressant de toute sa hauteur, une main fébrile dans les cheveux. « Je… »

« Je comprends », l'interrompit Erik en refermant la porte derrière lui. « Tu devais… en avoir besoin, de toute façon. Raven est ta sœur. »

« Il n'y a pas que Raven, Erik. »

L'étincelle dans le regard de Charles interpella son ami qui se tendit perceptiblement. Nul besoin d'être télépathe pour comprendre l'étendue des sous-entendus que contenait cette simple phrase, appuyés par cet unique changement de tempérament dans ses yeux clairs. Un regard tellement franc, tellement dur… un véritable rempart teinté d'agacement de constater qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir pour y remédier – ou de constater que l'autre ne comprenait décidément pas l'indicible.

« Tu le sais aussi bien que moi », reprit-il. « C'était suffisamment évident, même si tu considères avoir un esprit obtus… Ca se termine aujourd'hui. Tout se termine aujourd'hui. »

Malgré qu'il ait voulu le détourner, Erik soutint le regard de Charles. Il soutint cet aveu à lui seul qu'il ne lui avait pas fait la veille, malgré son baiser, juste retour de ce qu'il avait pu lire dans son esprit quand il le lui avait permis, l'avant-veille. Charles n'en avait jamais parlé, n'en avait jamais profité, même s'il s'était montré égoïste dans la bibliothèque. Il avait continué de se comporter avec lui comme avec un ami, un ami précieux, sans jamais le mettre mal à l'aise. La décence, le respect incarné.

Il n'avait jamais trahi le moindre sentiment plus ambigu à son égard, mais maintenant qu'Erik plongeait dans ce regard clair où toutes les barrières s'étaient laissées tomber pour dévoiler les émotions qui enserraient son cœur, où Charles avait décidé de ne plus être fort pour les autres mais de montrer aux autres qu'il avait besoin d'aide, il ne savait pas où se trouvaient exactement les frontières de leur relation… de leur lien. Ca n'avait décidément pas le même sens entre eux, alors que tout prenait une dimension démesurée à mesure que le temps passait, à mesure que l'heure de l'affrontement s'avançait inexorablement. Oui, Erik avait lui aussi senti ce goût amer lors de leur partie d'échecs, et quand leurs bouteilles furent vides. Et lui aussi ne l'avait pas aimé.

Glissant une main derrière la nuque de Charles, Erik s'approcha avec douceur, laissant le temps à son ami de se dérober s'il le voulait, se comportant comme avec un animal craintif, traqué. Et Charles ne fit aucun geste pour l'esquiver, pas plus lorsqu'Erik se pencha et lui reprit ce qu'il lui avait volé la veille. Il ne demanda rien, et n'attendit rien de plus. Charles le lui imposa.

Erik se demandera pendant de nombreux jours, de nombreuses semaines, de nombreux mois, si Charles avait impliqué sa télépathie dans ce moment au regard de l'intensité qu'il ne pourra jamais oublier. Aucun élan de désespoir pour motivation, aucune souffrance qui venait interférer dans ce baiser ; il n'avait pas le goût de fin du monde. Oui, du monde. Charles était le monde d'Erik, et Erik savait, viscéralement, instinctivement ou parce que la façon qu'avait Charles de s'impliquer dans leur étreinte sonnait comme une évidence, qu'il était celui du télépathe. L'un en l'autre, ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils avaient toujours cherché chez les autres sans jamais être pleinement satisfaits. Dans leurs différences, ils se comprenaient. Dans leurs différends, ils s'acceptaient.

Ils ne s'embrassaient pas comme si c'était la dernière fois. Ils s'embrassaient parce que c'était la première fois, et qu'enfin, ils étaient vivants, et complets.

« C'est plutôt un jour idéal pour renaître », souffla Erik.

Charles n'approuva pas mais ne démentit pas cette possibilité ; en vérité, il sembla réfléchir à cette supposition qui, finalement, pouvait se tenir. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques minutes, le télépathe appuyé contre le mur et le regard se portant au-delà de l'épaule de son ami, tandis que ce dernier le dévisageait. Une renaissance. C'était le sentiment que lui inspirait les prochaines heures à venir à la lumière de cette évolution perceptible de leur situation, de leur lien. Il allait renaître.

« Nous devrions y aller », finit par déclarer Charles en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte d'Erik.

Il se laissa faire et suivit le télépathe jusqu'au labo qu'il avait attribué à Hank au début de la semaine, pour trouver portes closes et mot laissé sur la porte. Avec perplexité, Charles lut à voix haute ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, fronça les sourcils puis, après avoir retiré la feuille de la porte, rabattit les poignées. Le spectacle dévasté du laboratoire les laissa pantois.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ? », articula Erik, traduisant les pensées de tous.

Un ouragan serait passé dans le laboratoire que son état n'en aurait pas été plus différent. Avec précautions, Charles entra dans la pièce et enjamba les divers débris de verre et autres instruments de chimie métalliques jonchant le sol, les tables renversées dont certaines étaient étonnement éventrées, et parvint jusqu'à la seule chose qui paraissait intacte au fond de la pièce : cette fameuse malle marquée d'une croix noire faite au scotch, dans laquelle reposait les nombreuses combinaisons qui devaient leur assurer un minimum de sécurité au cours de la mission périlleuse dans laquelle ils s'étaient tous engagés avec ferveur depuis les meurtres perpétrés à la CIA par Shaw et ses hommes. Prenant chacun la leur – sous un commentaire d'Alex, parce qu'il en fallait bien un, sur la couleur choisie – ils se rassemblèrent tous dans deux voitures que Charles possédait, chacune conduite par l'un des adultes, et ils prirent la direction de l'aérodrome, où ils se changèrent sans avoir aucune nouvelle d'Hank.

Il y avait encore quelques semaines, ce n'était qu'un projet que le jeune scientifique finalisait, et Erik devait reconnaître que l'engin garé dans l'un des hangars de l'aérodrome était prodigieux. Difficile de croire que sa technologie était de leur époque à côté des autres avions que comptaient l'armée américaine ou l'aviation civile. En tout cas, celui-ci avait clairement de la gueule, et à en juger par le silence qui régnait parmi tous les autres, cette idée était partagée.

« Où est Hank ? », finit par demander Raven en scrutant les alentours, abandonnant leur nouveau moyen de transport.

« Je suis là. »

Erik plissa les yeux, incommodé par la lumière éclatante extérieure dans laquelle se découpait la silhouette sombre de Hank… si cependant c'était la sienne. Quoiqu'il eut reconnu la voix, Erik n'était pas certain de pouvoir l'attribuer à la silhouette qui s'approchait d'eux, si différente du freluquet qu'était le jeune scientifique par la carrure de ses épaules rivalisant avec celles d'un rugbymen et la démarche un peu gauche qu'il arborait. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été très assuré, ce qui en affectait sa façon d'avancer, mais cette maladresse était si prononcée à cet instant qu'il suffisait de ces deux détails pour convaincre Erik qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec ce fameux sérum qu'avait fini par mettre au point Hank, obnubilé par sa mutation physique qu'il parvenait pourtant à dissimuler sans mal, au contraire de Raven qui devait se concentrer pour ne pas l'afficher au grand jour.

Un véritable fauve à la fourrure bleue se dévoila à eux lorsqu'il fut suffisamment éloigné du contre-jour qui les empêchait de le distinguer clairement. La stupéfaction gagna les rangs alors que le jeune scientifique baissait la tête, embarrassé et presque honteux.

« Ca n'a pas marché. Ca n'a fait qu'accélérer la mutation, je… Ca n'a pas marché. »

Outre l'instant où Erik faillit rester sur le carreau en se faisant allègrement étrangler par la nouvelle force de leur ami pour avoir eu l'audace d'être sincère et lui affirmer qu'il était mieux ainsi, la nouvelle mutation d'Hank fut bien accueillie, et il passa de BigFoot au Fauve.

« C'était manquer de tact, mon ami », commenta Charles en s'approchant d'Erik alors qu'il massait sa gorge encore douloureuse, les jeunes mutants se dirigeant vers l'avion supersonique pour s'y installer.

« Il l'a dit lui-même, il aurait dû parvenir à ce stade de sa mutation un jour ou l'autre », répliqua Erik, grimaçant sous l'effet désagréable de sa voix tiraillant sa gorge malmenée. « Il devrait être fier de sa mutation. »

« Le convaincre d'assumer sa véritable apparence comme avec Raven sera une autre paire de manche. »

Erik encaissa la remarque avec stupeur. Après les évènements de la veille au soir, il ne s'était pas franchement attendu à devoir affronter une quelconque rancœur de la part de son ami quant à ce qu'il ait réussi à convaincre Raven de conserver sa véritable apparence et, donc, à prendre son indépendance, ses décisions quant à sa mutation sans prendre désormais conseil auprès de son frère. En d'autres termes, à éloigner Raven de Charles. Cela dit, comme la veille, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir au télépathe de réagir de la sorte. C'était sa sœur, et Erik était assez bien placé pour savoir qu'on ne peut pas rester de marbre à l'égard de la personne responsable d'un détachement, d'une disparition – voilà des années qu'il traquait Shaw pour le meurtre de sa mère autant que pour son enfance volée.

Alors Erik ne lui en voulait pas, même s'il avait encore du mal avec l'idée qu'il n'ait pas aidé Raven à s'assumer auparavant, qu'importent les motivations de Charles de s'en abstenir.

Seul Hank communiquant des informations quant au vol fit la conversation durant le trajet jusqu'à Cuba, secondée par Moira et quelques fois par Charles venant compléter le tout de recommandations sur ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire une fois sur place. Le reste de la troupe se taisait, et Erik, peu amène à se laisser dériver par ses propres pensées alors qu'il sentait enfin l'aboutissement de tout un projet s'approcher, observait tour à tour chacun des jeunes mutants qui se conditionnaient, se demandant à quoi ils pouvaient bien penser pour se convaincre de ne pas reculer, d'aller risque leurs vies alors qu'ils auraient pu être ailleurs, loin de toute cette sinistre histoire, avec pour seul danger celui de se faire renverser accidentellement en traversant la route. La mort de Darwin était-elle suffisante à les convaincre que ça en valait réellement la peine ? Ou s'étaient-ils laissés gagner par l'héroïsme inconsidéré de ceux qui ont des capacités que les autres n'ont pas ? Etait-ce par esprit de justice ou par véritable souci d'éviter une guerre nucléaire ? Par souci de survie… ou par souci pour l'humanité ?

Le seul commentaire d'Hank alors qu'ils survolaient désormais l'océan Atlantique bordant l'île de Cuba suffit à les renseigner sur la situation. Prenant connaissance des choses plus en profondeur qu'en était capable le Fauve, Charles se concentra, deux doigts sur sa tempe, annonça que les ordres russes avaient changés mais que pour autant le Mer d'Aral continuait inexorablement son avancée vers le franchissement de la dernière frontière entre un monde en paix et l'ultime confrontation mondiale, et après un tour sur le navire concerné, déclara que Shaw avait déjà une longueur d'avance.

Le sang d'Erik ne fit qu'un tour. Ils étaient à deux doigts d'empêcher Shaw de mettre à exécution sa diabolique ambition, ils s'étaient tous entraînés dans ce but pour finalement se retrouver face à un mur ? Dans quelques minutes à peine, tout serait perdu, leur créneau d'action avec… sa vengeance, sa propre ambition anéantie. Shaw aurait gagné contre l'humanité mais surtout contre lui, pour lui avoir échappé tant d'années sans que jamais il ne puisse le retrouver, menant avec une tranquillité indécente ses plans à bien quand lui perdait son temps à vagabonder d'informations en informations. Erik enrageait.

« Je vais essayer quelque chose », lança soudainement Charles.

Son regard croisa le sien : Charles l'observa intensément avant de replonger dans les confins de son esprit, à la source même de sa mutation, pour faire Dieu sait quoi. Imperceptiblement, Erik se détendit : il avait confiance en son ami. Tout n'était pas perdu, s'il essayait quelque chose, quoiqu'il fasse.

Et faire éliminer le Mer d'Aral par les missiles russes fut une brillante idée qui, au moins, retarda la victoire de Shaw.

« Il n'est ni en vue, ni sur les radars », maugréa Hank en scrutant ses écrans. « Il doit donc être sous l'eau. Et nous n'avons pas de sonar. »

« Si, nous en avons un », lança Sean.

Charles et Erik firent converger de concert leurs regards vers le jeune homme dont les yeux brillaient de détermination ; il n'attendit pas l'autorisation de ses aînés pour déboucler sa ceinture. Le seul fait que Charles l'imite quelques secondes plus tard et suive le Hurleur jusqu'à la soute confirma qu'ils avaient de quoi repérer Shaw et son sous-marin. Un regain d'espoir quand chacun compris que les ondes émises par le jeune mutant étaient certainement aussi efficaces que celles d'un véritable sonar. Après tout, elles lui permettaient déjà de voler.

Se détachant à son tour, Erik rejoignit son ami aux abords de la soute ouverte où défilaient à une vitesse surprenante les remous de l'océan. Charles se concentrait sur l'esprit de Sean, attendant que celui-ci repère le sous-marin, mais ancra tout de même son regard dans celui de son ami s'arrêtant de l'autre côté de l'ouverture. Connectant leurs esprits, le télépathe transmit ce qu'il voyait dans celui de Sean juste au moment où le Hurleur lançait son cri dans les profondeurs marines. Les deux hommes grimacèrent lorsqu'ils durent encaisser le son qui se répercuta dans leurs esprits à mesure que celui-ci rebondissait contre les rochers marins jusqu'à rencontrer un objet dont la résonnance se fit sensiblement différente. Il était là, ils l'avaient trouvé. Il était pris au piège. Voilà qui avait des vertus excitantes bien plus fortes que tout l'alcool qu'ils avaient pu ingéré la veille.

« Prêt ? », fit Charles en mettant fin à la connexion le reliant à Sean pour ne garder son esprit que dans celui d'Erik.

« On va vite le savoir. »

Il avait oublié cette délicieuse sensation de l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines. L'idée que Shaw était pris au piège et qu'il avait désormais toutes les cartes en main pour réussir là où il avait échoué la dernière fois le grisait, jusqu'à lui faire oublier l'installation de Charles dans son esprit, où il devait y lire la profonde excitation qui l'agitait, teintée d'impatience de se trouver enfin face à l'homme honni depuis des années, et qui avait encore l'indécence de se montrer supérieur devant lui. Cette fois, c'était lui, cette fois, c'était son tour. Cette fois, il prouverait qu'il était meilleur que lui, et pour cela, il allait le tuer.

Si Charles avait vu ce projet dans la tête de son ami, il n'en fit aucun commentaire.

L'air lui fouetta le visage lorsque le train d'atterrissage, sur lequel il se percha, descendit lentement. Erik sentait tout autour de lui crépiter le métal, des navires des deux armées ennemies à celui de leur avion, jusqu'à même cette légère étincelle qu'il percevait sous l'eau. Du plat de la main, il chercha le sous-marin de Shaw, précautionneusement, passant au crible chaque centimètre carré d'eau jusqu'à se bloquer sur la masse métallique qu'il avait ressentie et sur laquelle il s'était concentré. Un sourire triomphant fleurit instantanément sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il se crispe sous l'effort ; l'espace d'une seconde, il eut l'impression de revenir à ce jour maudit où il avait bien faillit finir noyé par son acharnement inconscient. Bordel, il avait détourné une tour satellite, mais ne parvenait toujours pas à soulever ce fichu sous-marin…

_« Rappelle-toi, le point médian entre fureur et calme total »_, chuchota soudainement la voix de Charles dans sa tête, avec douceur.

Mais la première fois, il avait été complètement seul. Cette fois, ce n'était plus le cas. L'intonation, la chaleur de la voix de Charles chassa ses mauvais souvenirs et la colère que lui inspirait son impuissance pour souffler un vent calme dans son esprit où il eut l'impression que tout se remettait automatiquement en ordre. Sa main tendue se décrispa, sa respiration se fit plus profonde tandis que le souvenir déterré de son enfance venait tempérer sa haine, sa fureur de ne pas y parvenir, son impatience d'en finir avec Shaw. Comme cette fois où il avait réessayé de détourner le satellite après son premier échec, il sentit son pouvoir prendre racine dans la plante de ses pieds, s'infiltrer dans ses veines, dans ses artères, s'intensifier à chaque battement de cœur, et se concentrer dans sa main où se logeait le magnétisme le plus profond qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti. Il aurait pu croire qu'il tenait le sous-marin dans le creux de sa main, et il n'était pas si loin de la vérité. L'hélice tournant dans le vide, l'engin se soulevait hors de l'eau, tiré par une force invisible et invincible, dégoulinant.

Il n'aurait pas pu rêver plus belle première victoire sur cet enfoiré.

Sa victoire fut cependant de courte durée, de même que le sentiment d'allégresse alors que le jet partait en direction de la plage, le sous-marin retenu par la seule force d'Erik. Lorsqu'il vit l'un des mutants à la solde de Shaw émerger de l'engin, Erik se sentit tout à fait vulnérable. Qu'importe qu'il ait pu soulever un mastodonte de métal et le maintenir le temps suffisant pour l'échouer sur la plage la plus proche, il était tout à fait exposé et incapable de se défendre : il ne pouvait pas relâcher le sous-marin. Que sa vie en dépende ou non, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à donner encore cette chance à son gibier, aussi fit-il la sourde oreille lorsque Charles lui hurla de s'accrocher à lui. Alors que la tornade en laquelle le mutant s'était transformé se rapprochait sensiblement de l'appareil, Erik serra les dents et concentra davantage sa mutation ; s'il avait réussi à faire sortir de l'eau le sous-marin, il parviendrait bien à le balancer sur la plage avant qu'ils ne soient touchés, avec un peu de chance… ou plutôt beaucoup de chance.

« Accroche-toi à moi ! »

Il sentait ses muscles se raidir sous l'effort double de demeurer accroché au train d'atterrissage alors que le vent le charriait comme une brindille et de conserver le sous-marin à une distance respectable de l'eau. Peu à peu, il sentait la panique le gagner à l'instar de la voix de Charles qui continuait de l'exhorter au-dessus de lui à mesure que la tornade réduisait l'écart qui la séparait de l'avion ; et la plage qui semblait toujours aussi loin… Erik n'avait plus le choix. Encore une fois, c'était quitte ou double : soit il y parvenait, soit il échouait. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, toute sa concentration, rappelant à son souvenir la douceur de l'enfance dont il se souvenait et la haine qu'il vouait à Shaw, il trouva ce juste équilibre qui lui donnait accès à tout son pouvoir et le balança contre la carlingue du sous-marin juste au moment où il dû se raccrocher des deux bras au train d'atterrissage lors du premier impact de la tornade. Déséquilibré, il parvint tout de même à attraper la main que continuait de lui tendre Charles et se hissa du mieux qu'il pouvait dans le ventre de l'avion avec son aide ; incapable de faire face à la force du vent qui lui arracha un réacteur, l'avion bascula, emportant avec lui le télépathe déséquilibré, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri.

« Accrochez-vous ! », hurla Hank en tentant de diriger du mieux qu'il le pouvait l'engin aérien.

Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Se précipitant sur Charles, Erik exploita sa mutation et l'acier de l'avion pour servir de ceinture de sécurité à son ami ; il grimaça devant la puissance qu'il devait y mettre pour les maintenir fixes alors que l'avion effectuait un tonneau en s'écrasant sur le sol avant de se stabiliser. Une douleur lancinante dans les bras, Erik relâcha la pression et se laissa tomber le plus doucement possible, exploitant le champ magnétique, Charles sur son ventre, quand il fut certain que l'engin ne bougerait plus.

« Merci », souffla Charles à Erik lorsqu'il l'aida à se redresser.

Pour toute réponse, Erik hocha la tête. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi à ce qu'il devait faire, l'idée de les plaquer, Charles et lui, contre la carlingue ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Il avait agi viscéralement.

Alors que Charles partait aider Moira à se défaire de ses ceintures, Erik s'occupa de détacher Raven en la retenant pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe la tête la première.

« J'ai sondé l'esprit du téléporteur », commença Charles lorsque tout le monde fut debout. « Shaw absorbe l'énergie nucléaire du sous-marin, il se transforme en une sorte de bombe atomique. »

« On n'a pas le temps, le compteur Geiger s'affole », coupa Moira.

« Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Moira, prenez la radio et faîtes évacuer les deux escadres immédiatement. »

« Je vais à l'intérieur », trancha Erik.

Son ton était sans appel, et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment laissé le doute quant à ses intentions depuis le début. Charles aurait pu cependant l'en empêcher, mais au lieu de cela, il ordonna à Hank et Alex de le couvrir.

« Erik, je te guiderais dans le sous-marin, il faut avant tout que tu désactives ce qui bloque ma télépathie, en espérant que je puisse arrêter Shaw après. »

« Compris. »

Accompagné des deux jeunes mutants, Erik sortit de l'épave qu'était devenu leur avion et avisèrent les trois mutants qui restaient des troupes de Shaw, privé de la seule véritable arme qu'il avait possédée en la personne d'Emma Frost. Il était heureux qu'ils aient neutralisé la télépathe, malgré que quelque chose encore empêche Charles de déployer ses pouvoirs.

« Allons-y », murmura Erik au moment où le mutant qui avait causé leur naufrage générait encore ses tornades.

Il fit tout de suite moins bonne figure lorsqu'il fut assommé par les ondes d'énergie et l'habileté d'Alex, de même que la rapidité du téléporteur fut contrée par les nouveaux réflexes décuplés d'Hank. Vraiment, ces gamins avaient fait des progrès étonnants durant cette semaine, et ne perdaient pas leur sang-froid alors qu'ils se trouvaient nez à nez avec le danger. Alors, lorsqu'ils disparurent, Erik ne douta pas un seul instant qu'ils parviendraient à se débrouiller avec cette espèce de démon où qu'ils se trouvent en ce moment ; il avait confiance en leur potentiel. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, il s'élança en direction du sous-marin, arracha un pan de la carlingue pour définitivement se débarrasser du mutant aux tornades et pénétra dans le ventre de la bête.

_« Erik, rejoint la partie centrale, c'est là que mes ondes neuronales ne passent plus, c'est sûrement là que Shaw va se trouver. »_

Suivant les indications de son ami, Erik se retrouva au cœur de la salle des commandes dévastée où des câbles rompus émettaient quelques étincelles menaçantes au-dessus de divers tableaux dont certains écrans étaient crevés. Parcourant soigneusement la salle du regard, bien conscient que ce qu'il voyait était également vu par Charles, il avança lentement en scannant chaque endroit, chaque manette, jusqu'à repérer un tableau de commande vertical où l'aiguille d'un compteur penchait dangereusement vers le rouge.

_« C'est le réacteur nucléaire. Désactive-le »_, analysa Charles dans sa tête.

Attrapant la manette, Erik s'exécuta ; l'aiguille s'immobilisa. Avisant une porte juste à côté, il la déverrouilla et pénétra dans une toute autre salle ressemblant à un minuscule appartement confortable – Shaw ne se privait réellement de rien. Les meubles qui s'y trouvaient hurlaient la fortune qu'ils avaient coûté, jusqu'à même cette carafe de cristal posé sur le guéridon dans le coin. Mais qu'importe la richesse du lieu, il était complètement vide.

Erik se sentit devenir fou, de rage et de désespoir mêlés, alors qu'il constatait l'absence cruelle de Shaw.

_« Ca y est, tu y es, tu as atteint la zone obscure »_, constatait Charles.

« Il n'est pas ici, Shaw n'est pas ici ! Il a quitté le sous-marin ! »

_« Quoi ? C'est impossible, c'est obligé qu'il soit là ! Continue à chercher, il ne peut pas être ailleurs ! »_

« Il n'y a personne, nom de Dieu ! Je te dis qu'il n'est pas ici… »

Il se figea instantanément, la fin de sa phrase en suspens, lorsqu'il sentit dans son dos une présence par trop familière.

« Erik, quelle agréable surprise. »

Lentement, très lentement, Erik se retourna. La condescendance qu'il lisait sur le morceau de visage qui se découpait derrière ce casque ridicule qu'il portait lui rappela sa tranquillité lorsqu'il avait froidement abattu sa mère sous ses yeux, ce ton mielleux qu'il employait comme s'il parlait à un autiste ou un retardé mental lui envoya des décharges meurtrières dans tout le corps. A tel point qu'il en oublia la présence de Charles dans sa tête, à tel point qu'il ne l'entendit pas l'appeler par deux fois, gagné qu'il était par l'inquiétude viscérale qu'il avait dû ressentir devant son changement total d'état d'esprit. Shaw était devant lui, plus rien ne comptait à présent que toutes les souffrances qu'il avait endurées par sa faute, plus rien ne comptait à présent que sa vengeance, le juste prix qu'il devait tirer de tous ces sacrifices forcés.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir. »

Oh, il n'avait aucune idée du plaisir qu'Erik, lui, tirait de l'avoir enfin sous les yeux, seul, sans sa télépathe, ou ses autres mutants. Juste lui.

Comme une marionnette désarticulée, Erik avança vers son ennemi d'enfance et se laissa enfermer, sans réfléchir, dans cet espace exigu dont les murs étaient recouverts de miroirs. Plus il approchait de Shaw, moins ses pensées se faisaient claires, plus une seule d'entre elle laissait entendre sa voix : tuer Shaw. Le tuer. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que Charles n'était plus dans sa tête.

« Une question, si tu permets », reprit l'ancien médecin lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière lui. « Pourquoi es-tu avec eux ? Pourquoi défendre une race perdue qui nous persécutera dès qu'elle aura compris que son règne se termine avec nous ? »

Ce fut à peine si Erik entendit la question qui lui était posée. Ce fut à peine s'il distinguait autre chose que ce regard qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis qu'il l'avait croisé, depuis qu'il le voyait de si près. Si près, à portée de main. Son corps tremblait, ses mains s'agitaient nerveusement, démangées par l'envie irrésistible d'effacer ce sourire cette expression de pleine suffisance, ce calme serein irrespectueux. Comment pouvait-il paraître si paisible avec ce qu'il s'était apprêté à faire, avec ce dont il était coupable ?

La haine et la colère n'ont pas de logique. Elles inspirent à leurs victimes le plus profond mépris de toute réflexion, donnant aux instincts primaires le beau rôle qu'un homme civilisé leur refuse en temps normal. La haine et la colère n'aiment pas attendre. Elles n'aiment pas l'hésitation. Elles donnent des ailes à qui leur laisse champ libre de s'exprimer. Elles effacent toute raison et rendent l'homme à sa nature première. Elles se traduisent par la violence féroce, et tout mutant qu'il soit, Erik n'échappait pas à sa condition d'être humain. Sa conduite dictée par ses compagnes de toute une vie, il envoya son poing dans la figure de Shaw. Cependant, cela ne sembla pas affecter le moins du monde l'ancien médecin, qui arbora une expression profondément désolée absolument répugnante.

« Je regrette profondément ce qui s'est passé dans les camps », lâcha-t-il en hochant la tête d'un air navré. « C'est inexcusable. »

On aurait pu croire qu'il était sincère. On aurait pu lui laisser le bénéfice du doute, mettre cela sur le dos de la pression des nazis. Pendant quelques secondes, oui, quelques secondes, Erik y cru. Par volonté de trouver la rédemption quelque part, peut-être aussi parce qu'il voulait croire qu'il n'avait pas été victime d'un homme à la curiosité démesurée et malsaine ; l'enfant qui était encore en lui voulait croire en la sincérité de ces dernières paroles, parce qu'il avait besoin de croire qu'il n'était pas la seule victime dans cette histoire, qu'il avait été le jouet du destin et non pas de cet homme. Il était plus facile de se reconstruire en se disant que personne n'avait voulu lui faire de mal, que personne n'avait voulu lui faire subir toutes ces expériences.

Parce qu'en face de Shaw, il était encore ce petit enfant à qui on avait volé sa mère, sa liberté et sa vie le même jour. Parce qu'en face de Shaw, il était encore ce petit enfant vulnérable qui ne comprenait pas tout ce qui lui arrivait, et qui ne pouvait s'en remettre qu'à ce que Shaw pouvait bien lui dire. Parce qu'en face de Shaw, il n'était pas libre, il était encore un enfant enchaîné dans les camps, faible et perdu.

Alors oui, Erik y cru, et aurait bien voulu continuer d'y croire. L'ombre du sourire qui effleura les lèvres de l'ancien médecin, accompagné de la douleur fulgurante qui le paralysa quelques secondes lorsqu'il fut projeté contre un miroir, lui fit comprendre à quel point il se trouvait à sa merci.

Il n'avait jamais soupçonné une telle force chez Shaw. Tout ce qu'il avait emmagasiné pendant toutes ces années…

_« Erik, je ne sais pas comment tu te débrouilles, mais ça marche, continue ! »_

La haine et la colère n'aiment pas Charles, parce qu'il est le porte-voix de la raison. Sortant de cette espèce de transe hypnotique dans laquelle il s'était plongé à l'apparition de Shaw, Erik rassembla ses esprits et se souvint de la nouvelle dimension qu'avait prise sa vengeance personnelle. Il n'y avait pas que lui dans cette histoire, il y avait également les jeunes mutants, il y avait également Charles. Shaw était leur ennemi commun, plus seulement le sien.

« Tout ce que j'ai fait », reprit l'ancien médecin alors qu'Erik se relevait péniblement, « je l'ai fait pour toi, pour que tu libères ton pouvoir. Pour que tu en prennes… possession. »

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se remettre sur ses deux pieds que Shaw l'envoyait de nouveau valser contre les miroirs, apparemment peu soucieux de ce que Charles, à mesure que les murs réflecteurs se brisaient, récupérait de son pouvoir sur eux. En tout état de cause, ce que vivait Shaw était jouissif, alors qu'il démontrait à celui qui nourrissait de noirs projets à son égard qu'il était toujours plus puissant que lui, qu'importe son exploit avec le sous-marin, quoiqu'il le reconnu :

« Tu as fait du chemin depuis ton portail tordu. Je suis immensément fier. »

Fier… Oui, ça, il pouvait l'être, mais pas autant qu'Erik était fier des progrès qu'il avait faits sans lui. De gestes brusques, il détruisit tous les miroirs de la pièce en appelant à son aide toute l'armature du sous-marin, s'arrangeant au passage pour diriger les os métalliques sur Shaw qui, s'il encaissa des chocs, n'en montra aucune souffrance, aucune douleur. L'énergie qu'il avait accumulée devait également avoir une fonction défensive, capable d'encaisser sans qu'il n'en subisse le moindre dommage. Constater qu'il n'avait toujours pas le dessus commença sérieusement à agacer Erik.

« Mais tu n'as fait que gratter la surface », continua Shaw, imperturbable, en avançant comme s'il n'y avait rien devant lui.

Erik concentra tous ses pouvoirs sur une poutre métallique pour empêcher la progression de son ennemi, mais en tout état de cause, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Bientôt, il se retrouva prisonnier de sa propre machination.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal, Erik », murmura Shaw en le saisissant par la nuque, « je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Je veux seulement t'aider. Cette époque est la nôtre. Une nouvelle ère, toi, et moi sommes l'avenir de l'humanité. Nous deux, mon garçon. Ce monde peut être le nôtre. »

Comme ces paroles résonnaient comme des réminiscences de leur passé commun, réveillant les souvenirs les plus atroces. Et comme Shaw était arrogant. Comme il le sous-estimait. Comme il le considérait encore comme un gamin sans défense. Figé par cet afflux de vestiges de sa vie, Erik repassait chacune des scènes qui, à leur fin, avaient augmenté son pouvoir. Ce délicieux pouvoir que Shaw ne connaissait pas.

« Tout ce que tu as fait m'a rendu plus fort », répondit Erik d'une voix atone. « Tu as fait de moi l'arme que je suis aujourd'hui. Je l'ai toujours su, sans vouloir le reconnaître. »

Shaw ne connaissait pas sa peine.

« Tu es mon créateur. »

Ca n'avait été qu'une histoire de secondes, mais Erik avait toute confiance en les capacités de Charles. A peine le câble électrique qu'il contrôlait avait retiré à Shaw ce qu'il avait analysé comme étant le dernier rempart entre l'ancien médecin et la télépathie de Charles que l'homme se figea, à la merci des capacités hors du commun du télépathe, la main levée en direction du casque. Il avait donc eu raison. Cette horreur gardait hors de portée quiconque se trouvait en-dessous. Laissant tomber la poutre métallique, il contourna la silhouette figée de Shaw, contempla un instant le casque et prit sa décision. Plus rien n'était désormais capable de l'arrêter, lui non plus.

« Pardonne-moi, Charles. »

_« Erik, je t'en prie, tu vaux mieux que cela, tu as la capacité… »_

« Ce n'est pas que je ne te fasses pas confiance. »

_« Ce que tu vas faire est irréversible ! »_

Le silence s'abattit dans son esprit, seulement perturbé par le chuchotement de ses seules pensées. Seul, et libre. Libre de faire ce qu'il voulait. Libre parce qu'il avait confiance en Charles, et qu'il savait que jamais il ne lâcherait Shaw, parce que c'était son objectif de l'arrêter, et parce que son ami n'était pas en sécurité. Erik avait toutes les cartes en main. Shaw à sa merci, Charles au service de son œuvre.

_Mes buts sont légitimes. Il doit rembourser sa dette qu'il a à mon égard. Tu le sais, Charles. Je ne veux pas la paix. Je veux seulement qu'il me rende ce qu'il m'a volé, et même si c'est impossible, je veux au moins essayer. Je suis désolé, Charles, de t'impliquer ainsi dans cette histoire qui ne concerne que lui et moi, peu importe qu'il ait faillit décimer toute l'humanité. J'irais jusqu'au bout, tu le sais. Tu l'as toujours su. Les moyens pour y parvenir ne m'ont jamais fait peur. C'est ce qui nous a rapprochés comme ce qui nous sépare. Je suis désolé._

Mais Charles n'était pas dans sa tête. Charles n'était plus dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

« Si tu es encore parmi nous », déclara-t-il en s'approchant de Shaw, « sache que je suis d'accord avec tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Oui, nous sommes l'avenir. Mais, malheureusement, tu as tué ma mère. »

Shaw devait l'entendre, Shaw devait savoir qu'il avait perdu. Et que Charles l'entende à son tour le désolait, mais ça aussi, il devait le savoir. Malgré tout, malgré leur lien, ça n'avait pas détruit son intime conviction de supériorité face à ces animaux qu'étaient les simples êtres humains, incapables de répondre autrement que par les armes et la violence. Les deux escadres flottantes se faisant face, prêtes tout à l'heure à s'entretuer, était une preuve de plus de ce qu'ils étaient diminués et non dignes d'intérêt. Charles n'était pas parvenu à lui redonner foi en l'être humain.

Shaw n'avait pas eu une si mauvaise idée. C'était juste qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter que cet enfoiré vive toujours.

« Voilà ce que nous allons faire », fit-il en brandissant la pièce frappé aux armes du Troisième Reich.

_Je suis désolé, Charles._

« Un. »

_Je suis désolé, Charles. _

« Deux. »

_Je suis désolé. _

« Trois. »

_Je suis… désolé._

Le tintement de la pièce ensanglantée retombant sur le sol brisa le silence de cathédrale de la pièce. Une seconde plus tard, le corps de Shaw s'effondrait – il n'y avait plus d'esprit à contrôler.

C'était fini. Tout était fini.

D'un geste, il fit léviter le corps de Shaw et le ramena à l'extérieur, où il le laissa tomber devant ses troupes blessées et ses propres compagnons. De l'épave de l'avion émergeait, la démarche titubante et une main sur la tête, Charles, accompagnée de Moira. A une telle distance, il ne distinguait pas son expression, mais sentait peser sur lui une charge, une pression qui n'était dû qu'à ce regard clair braqué sur lui. Il sentait toute la réprobation de Charles… peut-être plus encore.

Ce fut un imperceptible mouvement, juste une intonation dans le métal des navires, qui attira son attention. Il les sentait, ces canons qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Il sentait les missiles prêts à s'envoler dans leur direction. Il n'avait pas besoin de la télépathie de Charles pour le savoir. Les canons le lui disaient.

« Retirez vos œillères mes frères, mes sœurs », déclara-t-il en regardant tour à tour chacun des mutants présents sur cette plage. « Nos vrais ennemis sont là-bas. Je sens leurs armes qui avancent dans l'eau. Leur métal, dirigé contre nous. Américains, soviétiques… humains. »

Charles ne le quittait pas du regard ; il le soutenait sans faillir. S'approchant l'un de l'autre, inexorablement ; Charles incapable de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête désormais, livré à ses propres observations sans savoir comment réagir. Erik lisait dans ses yeux sa nervosité, son mal-être et la douleur qui brillait encore – celle qu'il lui avait causé en l'utilisant pour tuer Shaw. Il y lu également la profonde déception et le ressentiment de son ami, et bien que ça lui poignarda le cœur, l'idée qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire, en toute légitimité, l'empêcha de détourner le regard. Il lui avait dit, ce matin même, que c'était une journée idéale pour renaître. Il ne lui avait pas menti.

Erik était enfin libre de ses chaînes. Il renaissait.

« Je t'écoute, Charles », lança-t-il. « Dis-moi que je me trompe. »

Sur un dernier regard, Charles tourna son intention sur les vaisseaux qui se rassemblaient à l'horizon. Quelques secondes suffirent pour que chacun comprenne qu'Erik n'avait pas menti. Qu'ils étaient la nouvelle cible. Qu'ils n'avaient pas compris qu'ils les avaient sauvés… ou qu'ils les confondaient avec ceux qui avaient eu l'ambition de les annihiler. Le seul hochement de tête en direction de Moira rendit les choses plus réelles que jamais.

_Comment as-tu pu avoir foi en eux, Charles ? Ils nous ont assimilés. Tu ne peux pas l'avoir ignoré. Je te protègerai. Toujours. _

Les bombardements lointains annoncèrent l'arrivée imminente des missiles. Reportant son attention sur le ciel, Erik se concentra sur le métal qu'il sentait fendre l'air et les identifia un par un, dans leur individualité, pour ne pas en laisser un seul au hasard. Il lui fallait agir vite ; son esprit s'était aiguisé depuis le meurtre de Shaw, enfin libéré de son objectif obsédant. Aussi, quand ils furent sur le point d'atteindre la plage, Erik les avait tous en vue, et n'en oublia pas un lorsqu'il les immobilisa en plein vol.

Il détenait le pouvoir. Il détenait le destin de tous ces hommes entre les mains – et pas que les leurs. Il détenait le destin de tous les mutants entre ses mains. Désormais, l'humanité, ou ne serait-ce que les deux gouvernements les plus puissants du monde, connaissait l'existence des mutants, de leur propre évolution, et leur première réaction avait été de vouloir éliminer les seuls qui se soient dévoilés ; qui se soient dévoilés pour les sauver. Quel sera l'avenir de tous ceux qui auront une mutation physique, incapable de la dissimuler ? Quel sera l'avenir de tous les autres mutants, quels qu'ils soient, qui ne pourront pas assumer de se voir traquer, condamnés à toujours se cacher ?

Ils ne devraient pas avoir à se cacher. Ils devraient être respectés pour ce qu'ils sont. Ils devraient même être vénérés pour leur supériorité.

Les gouvernements avaient voulu les tuer. Ils avaient eu peur, et avaient voulu les tuer. Comme eux. Comme les fantômes de son passé. Ils avaient voulu les tuer. Ils avaient voulu tuer Charles, qui avait pourtant risquer sa vie pour eux, qui avait tout donné pour eux. Lentement, les missiles basculèrent sur eux-mêmes pour changer de cibles.

« Erik, nous sommes meilleurs qu'eux, tu l'as dit toi-même », intervint Charles, l'agitation perçant dans sa voix. « Il y a des milliers d'hommes sur ces bateaux, des hommes honnêtes, des gens de biens ! Ils ne font que suivre les ordres. »

« J'ai été la victime de ceux qui suivent les ordres. »

La haine et la colère étaient heureuses. La voix de la raison était vaincue.

« Plus jamais. »

Lancés par son seul pouvoir, les missiles partirent dans la direction opposée. Erik n'entendait pas Charles l'exhorter de relâcher les missiles, il n'entendait plus rien que le métal qui filait vers celui des autres navires. Il n'entendit pas son ami hurler une dernière fois en se jetant sur lui.

Ils basculèrent sur le sable mais Charles était bien plus frêle que lui. Il ne faisait pas le poids, il ne parviendrait pas à lui enlever ce casque qui l'empêchait d'être sous son influence télépathique. Le plaquant brutalement contre le sol, Erik se redressa pour reprendre le contrôle de ses missiles. Certains avaient explosés en vol.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal. »

Il ne le voulait pas. L'idée de blesser Charles le rendait fou. Eux n'auraient aucun scrupule à le faire, il devait défendre son ami. Il devait défendre les autres mutants, mais surtout Charles. Il était en sécurité sur cette plage, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre qu'il agissait dans son intérêt ? Les autres voulurent porter secours, mais ils portaient du métal ; ils furent éjectés par la seule force de leur aîné, comme des brindilles sous le souffle du vent. Maintenant Charles sur le sol, Erik reprit le contrôle des missiles mais son ami ne s'avouait pas vaincu : il tenta encore une fois de lui retirer son casque. Aveuglé par une colère insoutenable tirée de la vive blessure qu'il conçut de l'opposition de son ami, Erik lui assena un violent coup de poing qui laissa Charles à moitié assommé sur le sable. Il se releva, peu conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

Ils avaient retourné Charles contre lui.

Un impact sur son casque dévia son attention. L'arme braquée sur lui, Moira tirait frénétiquement. Par instinct, il délaissa les missiles pour dévier chaque tir qui lui était destiné, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri étouffé traverse son esprit et le frappe de plein fouet, s'enfonçant dans son crâne comme un couteau dans une motte de beurre. L'horreur le saisit quand, se retournant, il vit Charles, le visage tordu par la souffrance, s'effondrant sur le sol, une main plaqué sur la chute de ses reins.

Les missiles explosèrent dans les cieux, les humains fêtèrent leurs vies épargnées, et Erik, insensible à tout le reste, se précipita sur Charles, l'attrapant contre lui, une main tendue vers la blessure d'où il extrait la balle. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…_ se répétait-il comme une litanie. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il retournait Charles sur le dos, elles tremblaient lorsqu'il en glissa une sous sa nuque et posa l'autre, hésitant, sur sa poitrine. Comment avait-il pu… que s'était-il passé, exactement ? Que s'était-il passé dans sa tête ces quelques dernières minutes ? Comment avait-il pu frapper Charles, comment…

Les larmes s'accumulaient au bord de ses paupières alors que sous ses yeux, Charles déployait d'immenses efforts pour supporter la douleur lancinante qui devait lui percer le dos. Une balle dans le dos…

« Vous ! », lança-t-il, le ton plein de hargne à l'égard d'une Moira choquée. « C'est vous qui avez fait ça ! »

La haine et la colère étaient heureuses. Erik était leur proie préférée.

« Erik, je t'en prie… », haleta Charles.

Il ne l'entendait pas, ou peu. Il devait être en sécurité. Il aurait dû être en sécurité, et il était là… il souffrait dans ses bras, blessé alors même que l'affrontement pour lequel ils s'étaient tous inquiétés était terminé. Il aurait dû être en sécurité. Il n'aurait pas dû être blessé.

« Ce n'est pas elle qui a fait ça… C'est toi. »

Sa main trembla ; son regard, hésitant, se tourna vers Charles alors que la haine et la colère admettaient finalement leur défaite, laissant les entrailles d'Erik se glacer à la rencontre du regard clair de son ami. La douleur qui y brillait n'était rien face au profond regret qui l'inondait ; des larmes se glissaient doucement aux bords de ses paupières. _Non_, pensa Erik, sentant la morsure féroce du désespoir percer son cœur. _Non, ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas fini…_

« Nous dresser l'un contre l'autre… Ils ne veulent que ça… J'ai tenté de te prévenir, Charles. »

Son cœur battait avec puissance, semblant vouloir s'enfuir de sa poitrine, son souffle se faisait plus court à mesure qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son ami toute la résignation douloureuse que lui inspirait cette énième déclaration. Les tremblements d'Erik s'accentuèrent alors qu'il comprenait que c'était peine perdue. _Je t'en prie, écoute-moi…_

« J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés… », lâcha-t-il finalement, en désespoir de cause.

Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que son propre regard reflétait toute la sincérité dont il était capable. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, pas quand il était tiraillé à un tel point qu'on tiendrait son cœur à pleine main et le lui arracherait que la sensation ne serait pas différente.

« Toi et moi, nous sommes frères… Nous pourrions tous être ensemble, nous protéger l'un l'autre. Nous voulons tous la même chose. »

« Oh, mon ami… Excuse-moi, mais tu as tort. »

C'était fini. Tout était fini.

La renaissance. Aujourd'hui était un jour idéal pour une renaissance. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, le monde entier ne pouvait plus ignorer l'existence d'êtres humains doués de capacités extraordinaires dues à une mutation tout à fait naturelle. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, des jeunes avaient dépassé leurs conditions pour sauver les autres, avaient acquis une nouvelle dimension de leur mentalité, de leurs ambitions. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, l'un d'entre eux s'était libéré d'une rancœur de jeunesse viscérale.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, deux d'entre eux avaient su qu'ils étaient déterminants dans la vie de l'autre. Erik avait souhaité renaître avec Charles, avait souhaité faire un pied de nez à leur avenir qu'ils avaient découverts divergents au cours de leurs conversations de la veille. Il en avait aperçu l'espoir.

Il lisait dans les yeux de Charles qu'à son contraire, il ne s'était jamais attendu à un autre dénouement.

S'il en avait eu la force, il en aurait ricané, désabusé. Lui qui avait toujours eu une vision réaliste, voire un peu pessimiste des choses, s'était montré bien utopique. Il ne se souvenait pas quand ils avaient échangé leurs rôles.

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. D'un signe de la main, il invita Moira à prendre sa place, laquelle s'étala en plates excuses en s'exécutant sans broncher. Erik n'avait même pas la force de la mépriser. Il se redressa et fit face aux autres mutants, restés en retrait. Ennemis comme alliés.

« Leur société ne veut pas de nous », déclara-t-il d'une fois qu'il voulut forte et assurée - qu'il était difficile de se reprendre en main, pour un peu, il n'aurait même pas été convaincu de ses propres paroles. « Nous nous en passerons. Les humains ont abattu leurs cartes. C'est à nous d'abattre les nôtres. »

. _Je n'oublie pas, Charles. Je n'oublie pas ton rêve, je n'oublie pas mon ambition. Ce monde sera le nôtre, nous vivrons en paix, et ce jour-là… Ce jour-là, tu ne pourras plus te cacher et m'en vouloir. _

« Qui est avec moi ? »

Les mutants s'entreregardèrent, hésitants. Erik savait que les anciens comparses de Shaw le suivrait – ils n'étaient que des moutons incapables de prendre soin d'eux-mêmes sans un chef pour les conduire dans leurs propres intérêts. Ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait.

_« Vous êtes semblables, elle et toi. Je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il lui faut. »_ Il pouvait au moins faire ça pour Charles. Il pouvait au moins aider Raven dans le choix qu'elle avait fini par faire. Il le lui avait indirectement demandé.

« On ne va plus se cacher », compléta-t-il en tendant la main vers Raven.

Il n'en nécessitait pas plus. La jeune fille s'avança, évitant de justesse la patte griffue d'Hank qu'il avait lancée dans sa direction dans le but de la retenir, et au moment où elle aurait pu glisser sa main dans la sienne, elle bifurqua et se laissa tomber au chevet de son frère, légèrement tremblante, hésitante.

« Charles… »

« Va avec lui », coupa sereinement le télépathe en lui saisissant la main. « C'est ce que tu veux. »

« Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais lire dans mes pensées. »

« Je sais. Des promesses, je crois que j'en ai un peu trop faites. Pardonne-moi. »

Le dernier baiser d'un frère pour sa sœur, d'une sœur pour son frère. La dernière étreinte fraternelle qu'ils échangeraient. C'était fini. Raven n'était plus l'enfant qui avait grandi dans la terreur du regard des autres. Elle n'était plus cette adolescente complexée qui ne prenait pas ses décisions seules. Charles la laissait partir, parce qu'il savait que c'était ce qui était le mieux pour elle. Il l'avait toujours su, mais avait toujours appréhendé cet instant. Il le lui avait dit.

Alors, elle rejoignit Erik avec un dernier regard pour son frère, et lui prit la main. Azazel, Riptide et Angel les rejoignirent. Les autres ne bougèrent pas, les observant d'un air indéchiffrable. Charles grimaçait encore sous la douleur, mais il l'observait. Erik ne détachait pas non plus son regard de celui clair de son ami. Ce dernier instant où il n'y avait plus rien à dire, ni à penser, juste à ressentir. La chaleur qu'il lui inspirait, la stabilité d'esprit qu'il lui insufflait, un but à l'horizon de son existence. A l'horizon de leurs existences.

« Eh, le Fauve ! Mutant, et fier de l'être. »

_Adieu, Charles._

Et Charles ne le retint pas.

**.*.**

« Nous avons eu nos différends, c'est vrai. »

« Où est votre ami télépathe ? »

« Parti. Il a laissé un vide dans ma vie. A vrai dire, j'avais espéré que vous le combleriez. Rejoignez-nous. »

« Erik, je présume. »

« Je préfère… Magneto. »

Erik Lehnsherr avait été retenu par Charles Xavier.


End file.
